Fairy Tail's New Directions
by gleekhpkhfanatic26
Summary: Magic...Wizards... What happens if the Glee kids and The Glee Project Contenders are involved in the magical world of Fairy Tail? Lots'of adventures ahead! It's all about MAGIC MAGIC AND MAGIC!
1. Fairy Tail

**A/N : MY FIRST CROSSOVER FICTION! AS ALWAYS IT'S CAMSAY! BUT THIS TIME IN THE MAGICAL WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL! I KNOW IT'S WEIRD MIXING ANIME WITH A SHOW THAT HAS ACTORS IN IT. BUT I'M SURE YOU CAN IMAGINE IT. =) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GUYS! LET THIS BE APPLIED TO THE WHOLE STORY! RATED T!**

Chapter 1  
>Fairy Tail<p>

It was a sunny morning, Lindsay & Damian left their hometown, Lima, to find a guild to join and become full-fledged wizards. Both of them were sitting at a bench in a certain city after their exhausting short search for a good guild.

"So, what now, Linds?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, I just can't pick a guild." Lindsay said.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should just continue searching around the city." He said. Lindsay sighed.

"Okay." She said and stood up, followed by Damian and continued their search for a good guild to join.

After 10 minutes of searching, Damian found a magazine. _The Sorcerer Weekly._

"Hey, Linds, look at this. A guild named Fairy Tail destroyed half of a city!" Damian said, shocked.

"What? Hmmm… Fairy Tail." Lindsay said. She thought that this might finally the guild.

"Hey, what kind of guild is Fairy Tail?" Lindsay asked.

"From what I heard there were numerous legends that belonged from Fairy Tail, but their main problem is destroying." Damian answered.

"Hmm…" Lindsay said.

"You're not!" Damian said and Lindsay zapped him by summoning a lightning bolt. 

"Ouch." He faintly stated.

"Shhh! I'm thinking." She stated and hummed.

_"Payback." _He thought and silently summoned some small roots grew around Lindsay's legs but Lindsay sliced them with a lightning bolt. Damian has two elements that he has inherited from his parents. Wizards like him are rare, and his elements are Nature and Wind.

"No fair! Wind Wizard Power: Semi-Tornado!" Damian said and Lindsay was caught in it.

"Light Wizard Power: Deflector!" she shouted and deflected the tornado. Lindsay also has two elements, Lightning and Light.

"Four Leaf Slashers!" Damian said and summoned Big Four Leaf Clovers with sharp blades. But Lindsay dodged it.

"Heh, Irish. Lightning Wizard Power: Thunder Blade!" she said and Damian got a full hit.

"Agh! Not done! Wind Wizard Power: Air Thrust!" he yelled and Lindsay also got a full hit.

"Ugh! Light Wizard Power:…" she stated.

"Wind Wizard Power:…" he whispered at the same time.

"Beam!" she shouted and a huge beam of Light came out.

"Twister!" he shouted and twisting winds came out and hit Lindsay's Beam.

Both of them were powerful but equal at the same time. Their spells met exactly at the middle and no one was winning. It just stayed there.

Suddenly, a fast female with dark power reflected their spell and directed it to both of them.

"Aghhh!" both of them shouted. But they stood up quickly.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know." Damian answered.

*For now, let us follow the fast female.*

_"They are too good." _She thought.

_"They're too good to destroy my hometown. But they deserve to be in Fairy Tail." _She thought.

"Stop right there!" A guy shouted. The female looked at him and saw a Fairy Tail mark on his left clavicle.

"Water Wizard Power: Water Wall!" The guy shouted and the female was trapped. But the guy easily entered the Water Wall.

"Why did you do that to them?" The guy asked.

"They'll destroy my hometown, _our _hometown" She answered.

"Yes, they can, but you know they deserve to be in Fairy Tail, like us." The guy said.

"Yes, I know that." She replied and the guy was staring at her Fairy Tail mark on her ankle.

"Then let's do some more observing." The guy said and reverted his spell.

*Back to Lindsay and Damian*

Damian went to Lindsay.

"Are you okay, baby?" Damian asked and Lindsay glared at him.

"Damian, I'm not your baby and yes, I'm okay." Lindsay replied.

"Sorry, you know that I love you." Damian said.

"But for a whole year, you never responded." He added.

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know after a week or two or maybe three?" She said and Damian let out a faint "Finally".

"So, Fairy Tail." She said.

"Yeah?" Damian said.

"Should we join?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm considering it. But what if we're not good enough?" he stated.

"Oh, Fairy Tail." A suspicious guy unexpectedly interrupted.

"Ohh…" Lindsay said as she looked at a famous person, Salamander. Her heart was beating faster and she was feeling love, but she didn't know why.

"What about it?" Damian asked. The female and the guy were watching.

"I'm actually a member of Fairy Tail." Salamander said. The female and the guy didn't recognize him at all.

"Really?" Lindsay said, a little bit girly.

"Of course, if you want I can give the master good words on the two of you." Salamander stated and Lindsay was happy but Damian wasn't because he saw a ring on Salamander's finger. A charm ring. He went nearer to Lindsay and slapped her.

"OUCH. Lightning Bo…" Lindsay tried to cast a spell, but Damian was already whispering to her ear.

"Charm Spell, Lindsay. You're stronger than this." Damian whispered.

"What are you talking about? You're ..." Lindsay was interrupted again.

"Please." Damian whispered and bit her ear lobe. Lindsay snapped out of it and blushed a little.

"Well?" Salamander asked.

"If you do that again Damian, I'll kill you." Lindsay whispered and turned to Salamander.

"How dare you! Light Wizard Power: Shimmering Spears!" Lindsay shouted.

"Wind Wizard Power: Storm Shred!" Damian shouted. Salamander dodged all of it.

"Heh, I knew you two were good, but not good enough!" Salamander yelled and many henchmen and thugs came out.

"Cameron." The female said who is watching with the guy named Cameron.

"They're too many." The female said.

"Okay, C'mon Marissa!" Cameron said and came to Damian and Lindsay's aid.

"Who are you guys?" Lindsay asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail. Here's proof." Cameron said. Both Marissa and Cameron showed their Fairy Tail marks.

"And that guy is not from Fairy Tail. He's not even Salamander! The real Salamander is Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!" Marissa shouted.

"Smart girl, eh? Typical." Salamander said.

"I knew it. Well? What're we waiting for? Let's get 'em!" Damian shouted.

Marissa was facing many thugs. All of them shouted their battle cries. "Pain." Marissa said and all of them were feeling intense pain. Marissa inherited Devil powers from her mother; she also developed her speed and can do Illusions for example: making fake pain seem true. But there is one Devil power that she never used, Death. "Stop!" the thugs shouted. "Fine, let's just finish this. Dark Wizard Power: Dark Sonic Blade!" she shouted and Dark power plus great speed was used to defeat the thugs. "Weak." Marissa faintly said as all thugs were knocked out. She went to Cameron.

Damian was facing Fake Salamander's strong henchmen. They all chanted their magic. "Nature: Sleeping Powder." He whispered and sleeping powder poured all over them and they fell asleep. "Well, that was easy" he said and he laughed. They were waking up; his sleeping powder was not enough. "Uh-oh, Wind Wizard Power: Tornado!" he shouted and a huge tornado blew them away. "I need to be less cocky." He said. He went to Lindsay.

As Marissa was facing the thugs and Damian was facing the henchmen, Cameron and Lindsay were facing Salamander. Salamander summoned numerous Fire spells. Cameron summoned Small Water Walls to douse it. Cameron got out of rhythm. "Deflector!" Lindsay said and every fire Salamander summoned was thrown back at him. "Ughh. Not done yet!" Salamander said. "Wind Wizard Power: Storm Circle! Water Wizard Power: Water Tridents!" Cameron shouted, Salamander got a full it. "Two elements?" Lindsay asked and Cameron looked at her, he immediately fell in love but had to put it aside for a while. "Four, Ice Wizard Power: Freeze Lancer!" Cameron shouted and Salamander got another full shot. "I'm not done! Take this! Hahh!" Salamander yelled. "Marissa! Ice Made: Circle Shield!" Cameron shouted and Marissa came to their aid. Lindsay had an idea. She held Cameron's hand and shouted "Damian! Unison Magic: Reflector!" Damian came to their aid. "Unison Magic: Dark Barrier!" Marissa shouted and they had triple defense. "Unison Magic: Tornado Wall!" Damian shouted and there was no way Salamander can pierce through it. They decided to finish it; Cameron summoned a huge ball of light with four circles surrounding it. All of them took a step to a single circle. They placed their hands in their hearts and the light grew stronger, they were doing Unison Magic: Magical Limit. "Light!" They all shouted and the ball of light grew bigger and bigger through their Unison Magic, Salamander was knocked out cold and they destroyed half of the city. "Master Bora! Let's move to the port!" a henchmen said and escaped with the fake Salamander, named Bora.

"I knew this was coming, the destruction of our hometown, but hey, it's partly my fault. Hey, I'm Marissa and the nerd is Cameron" Marissa said and smiled. Cameron grunted. "Hey, I'm Lindsay and he's Damian." Lindsay said. "I think…" Damian tried to say, but he was interrupted. "Hold that thought Damian, the city guards are coming! Let's run!" Cameron yelled and so they did. Cameron grabbed Lindsay's hand and Marissa grabbed Damian's hand. "Wait! Where are we going?" Lindsay asked. "Huh? You wanna join us right?" Cameron asked. "What?" Lindsay said, confused. "You wanna join Fairy Tail, right?" Cameron asked and showed his cute dorky smile. "Yes we do!" Lindsay shouted and fell in love with Cameron's smile.

**A/N Well, that's the first chapter! Liked it? Reviews please! Next up: New Directions are introduced with shocking news! *gasps* hahah… Okay! Play ending song! Hey Hey Hey! =) BTW, here's a summary of all the Glee & The Glee Project's Wizard Powers…**

_**GLEE CHARACTER'S ROLE AND ELEMENT**_

_**Protagonists**_

_**Cameron Mitchell - Wind + Water = Ice, Time, Angelic (Caster Type)**_

_**Lindsay Pearce - Lightning, Light, Resists Ailments (Sleep, Poison etc.) and Illusions (CT)**_

_**Damian McGinty - Nature : Trees, Wind, Speed (CT)**_

_**Marissa von Bleicken - Illusion, Speed, Strength, Darkness, Devil (AT)**_

_**Hannah McIalwain - Healing, Summons Golems, Support, Protection from Illusions (CT)**_

_**Emily Vasquez – Figure Formation (CT)**_

_**Samuel Larsen - Sand Dragon Slayer (CT)**_

_**Rachel Berry - Celestial Wizard, Light (Holder Type & CT)**_

_** *Celestial Spirits***_

_**Pisces – Thunder and Water Magic (Gate of The Golden Fish)**_

_**Libra – Judgement (Gate of The Balancer)**_

_**Bryce Ross Johnson : Relying mainly on Physical Strength (Gate of The Heartbreaker)**_

_** Ellis Wylie : Aera, Crystal Ball (Gate of The Child Forever)**_

_** Matheus Fernandes : Protection (Gate of The Fitness Instructor)**_

_** Holly Holliday : Various martial arts, strengthens herself, increases her speed (Gate of the Cool Teacher)**_

_** Bryan Ryan : Showing ones greatest possible distraction (Gate of the Rhymed)**_

_** Pepper Potts : Rainbow Fire (Gate of The Pepper)**_

_** Sunshine Corazon : Speed, Sword Fighting (Gate of the Filipino Pride)**_

_** Horologiam : Silver Gate (Gate of the Clock Piece)**_

_** Lyka : Silver Gate (Gate of the Piano)**_

_** Crax : Silver Gate (Gate of the Northern Cross)**_

_**William Schuester - Weapon : Magical Iron Glove (HT)**_

_**Emma Pillsbury - Weapon : Magical Book, Various elements (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Shannon Beiste - Weapon : Magical Claws, Super Strength (Holder Type)**_

_**Finn Hudson - Weapon : Magical Swords, Stone (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Kurt Hummel - Weapon : Magical Daggers, Paper (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Blaine Anderson - Weapon : Magical Shields, Crystal (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Sam Evans - Weapon : Magical Axes, Metal (AT)**_

_**Quinn Fabray - Weapon : Magical Floral Spears, Nature : Flowers, (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Puck Puckerman - Weapon : Magical Morning Star, Airspace (Holder Type)**_

_**Mike Chang - Weapon : Magical Hammer, Earth (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang - Weapon : Magical Staves, Dimensional (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Mercedes Jones - Weapon : Magical Whips, Lightning (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Artie Abrams - Weapon : Magical Bows, Wood (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Sugar Motta - Weapon : Magical Cards, Elemental (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Antagonists**_

_**Sue Sylvester - Strong Illusion, Darkness (CT)**_

_**Santana Lopez (Controlled Later On) - Weapon : Magical Circular Swords, Dark (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Brittany Pierce (Controlled Later On) - Weapon : Magical Guns, Elemental (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Jesse St. James (Controlled Later On) - Celestial Wizard (HT)**_

_** *Celestial Spirits***_

_** Alex Newell – Powerful voice that literally pierces your mind (Gate of the Diva)**_

_** Dustin Goolsby – Showing ones weaknesses (Gate of the Adrenaline)**_

_** Sheila - Physical Strength (Gate of the Knight Skank)**_

_** Ronnie – Elemental (Gate of the Mage Skank)**_

_** The Mack - Speed, Trickery, Physical Strength (Gate of the Joker Skank)**_

_**McKynleigh Abraham (Controlled Later On) - Weapon : Magical Wands, Elemental (Holder Type & CT)**_

_**Becky Jackson (Controlled Later On) – Lost Resurrection Magic, Elemental (CT)**_

_**Shelby Corcoran (Controlled Later On) - Mystical, Elemental (CT)**_

_**Dave Karofsky (Controlled Later On) - Weapon : Magical Scythe, Poison (HT)**_

_**Azimio Adams - Very strong physical strength**_

_**Many evil wizards - Mixed talents (ALL CT)**_


	2. New Directions I

**A/N The chapter is all about Damian and Lindsay's new directions. Not the actual New Directions… hahah… Just a reminder, Damian and Lindsay joined Fairy Tail before Lucy Heartfilia did…**

Chapter 2  
>New Directions I<p>

It was 11 : 00 PM, Lindsay, Damian, Cameron and Marissa were at a carriage and making their way back to Magnolia City. Lindsay was thinking about what Magnolia and Fairy Tail Guild looks like and she was thinking about what the Fairy Tail Wizards are like, Damian and Cameron were chatting and has now become good friends and Marissa was daydreaming.

"Hey Cameron, Do you have a list of all the Fairy Tail Wizards?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure." Cameron answered. "So organized, such a nerd." Marissa faintly said and Cameron grunted.

Cameron handed the list to Lindsay and read everything aloud and she reached a certain part.

Name :Damian McGinty

Rank : Mage

Team : None

**Status : Soon To Be**

Name : Lindsay Pearce

Rank : Mage

Team : None

**Status : Soon To Be  
><strong>

Lindsay smiled when she saw her name and Damian's.

"Whoa, there are a LOT of wizards here." Lindsay said.

"I know right." Marissa stated.

"So, how long until we get there?" Damian asked.

"Oh, maybe 2-3 hours, we should probably stop somewhere for late lunch." Cameron answered.

"Oh finally, I can eat." Damian faintly said but it was audible to everyone. Lindsay smacked Damian's stomach and made him cough a little.

"You big glutton!" Lindsay yelled. Marissa and Cameron laughed.

"Umm…" Marissa said.

"Yes? What is it?" Damian asked.

"Are you two like…. In a relationship?" Marissa asked. Damian smiled. Cameron got jealous.

"What! No! Well, why the heck would you..." Lindsay shouted but was interrupted.

"Nature: Sleeping Powder" Damian whispered and Sleeping Powder poured all over Lindsay but had no effect.

"Why do you even try that! You know Sleeping Powder, Poison or anything else has no effect on me!" Lindsay kept yelling, Marissa knocked her out cold and there's finally silence in the carriage.

"So, back to my question, yes or no?" Marissa asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for her decision." Damian answered.

"Hmm, well good luck. I have another question for you." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Damian asked.

"How can she resist ailments?" Cameron replied.

"I don't know, she has always been like that since we met, no matter how many times I use the spell, it does not work." Damian answered.

"Resisting Ailments is a very rare ability for anyone in this world. She is very lucky." Marissa said.

"You got that right. By the way, I don't know what your power is, Marissa. Can you give me a demo?" Damian stated.

"Sure." Marissa said cheerfully with her devilish smile.

"Marissa." Cameron said and held her back.

"Don't worry Cam." Marissa stated and got Cameron's trust but had one condition.

"Use me, not him." Cameron ordered and she agreed.

"Okay Damian, this might shock you. Are you ready?" Marissa warned Damian.

"Heck yeah!" Damian yelled and Lindsay got her consciousness back.

"Oh, you're awa…." Cameron tried to say but he was interrupted.

"Pain." Marissa said and Cameron felt intense pain and he was screaming. Damian was absolutely shocked and Lindsay had no idea what's going on.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Cameron shouted.

"What the hell!" Lindsay screamed and Marissa stopped.

"Satisfied, Damian?" Marissa asked and Cameron was huffing.

"Ye-Yeah." Damian said, a little bit scared.

"What's going on!" Lindsay asked, a little scared too.

"It's her power; she has inherited her power of Illusion & The Power of The Devil from her mom." Cameron said, while continuously huffing.

"Are you okay, mate?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Cameron answered.

"Hmmm, I'm curious; could you please try it on Damian?" Lindsay said.

"What!" Damian shouted.

"You'd do anything for me, right?" Lindsay said.

"Fine. Alright Marissa, hit me with your best shot!" Damian yelled, scared as hell.

"Pain." Marissa said and Damian couldn't handle the pain and he was shaking and screaming.

"Stop! Please stop!" Damian screamed.

"Stop!" Lindsay yelled and so she did.

"Now try it on me." Lindsay added. Marissa showed her devil smile again.

"What!" Both Damian and Cameron shouted.

"Pain." Marissa said again, surprisingly, Lindsay felt nothing. Marissa's smile slowly disappeared and the two boys were in utter disbelief.

"Well? I don't feel anything?" Lindsay stated and Marissa stopped.

"Oh…" Marissa said.

"My…" Damian added.

"Gosh…" Cameron finished.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"How the hell do you do that?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know…. What you're talking about." Lindsay said.

"You just…" Marissa tried to say, but disbelief and shock took over.

"Whatever! Let's just report this to the Master." Cameron stated.

Hours passed by and they stopped for their late lunch that Cameron made and everybody loved it, they continued their road trip and arrived to Magnolia at exactly 2 : 00 PM, they immediately went to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Wow! So this is the amazing Fairy Tail Guild!" Damian shouted.

"You bet'cha!" Cameron replied.

"Well? What are we waiting for let's go inside!" Lindsay said, excited. Marissa was silent again.

They went inside. "Hey everybody we're back!" Marissa shouted and everybody cheered.

"Oh! Newcomers! Are they new recruits, Cameron?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you right now, THEY ARE GOOD. Lindsay here, can even resist Marissa's Illusions!" Cameron said and everybody was shocked.

"Wha-What?" Sugar Motta said.

"Someone can resist one of our S-Class Mages signature power! That is impossible! Well, Hannah can do it but not always." Sugar yelled and everybody agreed.

"You got that right!" Hannah McIalwain yelled back.

"Well, I'm telling you that she really can; Damian here is absolutely good at Wind and Nature Magic." Cameron continued.

"Oh, just like Quinn Fabray, on the Nature side anyway. But I bet he's even better." A shirtless Gray Fullbuster said.

"Yeah, well let's see who's better in the end, Gray, and please put your shirt on!" Quinn said.

"Waah!" Gray yelled after noticing that he is shirtless.

"We're going to the Master now." Mirajane declared and everybody went back to their business.

"Follow me, what're your names by the way?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm Damian." Damian said.

"My name is Lindsay." Lindsay stated.

"Such wonderful names, follow me. Cameron, Marissa, catch up with your fellow guild members for a while." Mirajane stated and so they did. While walking down the guild, the group of Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta caught Lindsay's eyes. The group of Quinn Fabray had a tall guy, a guy with a Mohawk, a brunette girl, a blonde boy, a black female, a gay couple, a Latina female, a blonde female, an Asian couple, a male with a wheelchair, a male with a ginger-haired girl and a male-like female. The group of Sugar Motta had a guy with dreadlocks, a Spanish or Mexican female, a chubby ginger-haired girl, a male with a magical scythe, a female with short hair and a male celestial male wizard with a little bit of curly hair.

They reached Master Makarov's office, Mirajane knocked on the door.

"Master! We have new recruits!" Mirajane yelled with her sweet voice.

"Hmm? Come on in!" Master Makarov said and Mirajane opened the door.

Lindsay and Damian saw an unexpectedly small master.

"Here they are, Master. Should we test them? Are you having doubts?" Mirajane asked.

"No, I'm not. But I'd like you to bring Marissa in please." Makarov ordered.

"Okay Master, be right back!" Mirajane sweetly said and left the room.

"So, what made you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked the two of them.

"We just thought that this is a great guild to be in and we will learn so much here." Damian answered.

"We shall see in the end." Makarov said.

"Oh and by the way, young man." Makarov added.

"Yes, Sir?" Damian asked.

"Could you please try your sleeping powder on her?" Makarov replied.

"Of course, Sir. Nature: Sleeping Powder." Damian stated. Sleeping Powder poured all over Lindsay, but it just made her sneeze.

"Excuse me." Lindsay said.

"Interesting." Makarov whispered.

"Here she is Master!" Mirajane yelled.

"What can I do Master?" Marissa asked.

"Prove to me that she can resist your power." Makarov said.

_"How could he hear that from Cameron?" _Lindsay thought.

"Okay Master." Marissa agreed and went in front of Lindsay.

"Pain." She stated and she felt nothing.

"Pain!" She yelled and she still felt nothing.

"Wonderful!" Makarov yelled.

"Welcome aboard! Fairy Tail is very lucky to have you!" Makarov shouted. Damian and Lindsay cheered.

Mirajane led them to the bar of Fairy Tail. Marissa grabbed Cameron and followed Mirajane.

"So, where would you like your Fairy Tail Emblems to be placed?" Mirajane asked.

"Emblems?" Lindsay replied.

"Yeah, like mine." Cameron interrupted and showed his Fairy Tail Emblem that has a light blue color on his left clavicle.

"How did that even look like that? I mean that part of your body is not exactly straight." Lindsay stated.

"Magic." He answered and he winked.

"Or mine." Marissa interruupted and showed her Fairy Tail Emblem that has a purple color on her left ankle.

"Even yours! The ankle ain't exactly straight." Lindsay stated again.

"Magic, Lindsay." Marissa said and she smiled.

"Oh, I'd like mine on my left wrist with green color please!" Damian cheerfully said.

"Okay then." Mirajane said and grabbed a small stamp. She stamped on Damian's left wrist and it's placed a little bit to the right.

"Perfect!" Damian said.

"Well, Lindsay?" Mirajane asked cheerfully.

"On the back of my neck please with the color of pink. Place it a little bit to the left." Lindsay answered and so Mirajane did, Mirajane used a mirror to show it to Lindsay.

"Perfect." Lindsay whispered and she smiled.

"Beautiful." Cameron said and Lindsay smiled at him.

"Welcome! I hope these new directions give you the best of luck!" Mirajane said and went back to her work.

"Well? C'mon let's party!" Cameron shouted and everybody cheered.

"New Directions…" Lindsay whispered.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everybody shouted and Cameron suddenly handed over the list of guild members to Lindsay.

Name :Damian McGinty

Rank : Mage

Team : None

**Status : Active**

Name : Lindsay Pearce

Rank : Mage

Team : None

**Status :Active  
><strong>

Lindsay smiled again. "To Fairy Tail!" Lindsay screamed. "Yeah!" Everybody shouted.

Damian and Lindsay never felt happier in their lives than that moment. 

**A/N Loved it? Hated It? Just review please! *Ending Theme Plays* Hey Hey Hey! BTW this is edited since the Table Function is unavailable in !**


	3. New Directions II

**A/N *New Perspective Plays* Stop there and let me tell it! I wanna live my life with a New Direction! Hahahah… Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 3  
>New Directions II<p>

The party ended at 4 : 00 PM because the citizens were complaining about the riot and the noise. While cleaning up, Rachel Berry, the brunette girl, had a proposition to Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel said.

"What is it, Berry?" Quinn asked, a little bit annoyed.

"I have a favor to ask you, well, maybe more of a request. It involves the new recruits." Rachel whispered.

"I'm listening…" Quinn whispered back.

"Okay, so…" Sam Evans, the blonde boy, was overhearing everything.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Damian were cleaning up the guild with Cameron and Marissa. Marissa was getting tired of it.

"Oh, For the love of…! Let's just use our magic!" Marissa screeched.

"Fine! Figure Formation: Humans!" Emily Vasquez, the female with Mexican or Spanish kind, roared, and blue plastic-like humans were formed just by raising her index finger.

"Clean!" Emily shouted and the plastic-like humans were cleaning up the place for them.

"Nice work!" Cameron said to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily responded.

"So can we leave?" Damian asked Mirajane.

"Yes, I'm sure the magical humans can handle of all this mess." Mirajane stated while pointing her finger to the big mess that Natsu Dragneel and Elfman created.

"You were so weak, Elfman! I could've knocked you out in one shot!" Natsu arrogantly shouted.

"Shut up, brat!" Elfman, Mirajane's brother, shouted back.

"Stop it!" Master Makarov said, but Lindsay didn't care and she left the building with Damian and right after, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry ambushed them.

"Wah!" Damian yelled.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked them.

"Oh nothing, could both of you at least fight us?" Rachel requested.

"Me vs. The Irish guy and Rachel vs. you." Quinn added.

"It's Damian and Lindsay and we're in!" Damian roared.

_**Lindsay's Point of View**___

So Rachel and Quinn challenged us, what a surprise.

"Let's begin!" Rachel shouted.

"Gate of the Filipino Pride! I open thee! Sunshine!" she added and Sunshine Corazon came out. So she's a Celestial Wizard, but from what I heard from Cameron, she can use the power of light, like me. But it's limited.

"Yes, Ms. Rachel?" Sunshine stated.

"Fight her for me, will you?" Rachel ordered.

"Of course, Ms. Berry." Sunshine followed. She bought out her katana and she had great speed.

"Haah!" she shouted and tried to attack me, but I dodged it, fortunately.

"My turn, Fusion Magic: Shimmering Thunder Spears!" I shouted and Light with the power of Lightning spears was summoned but she was too fast for me to hit her so I had to find another way.

"Light and Lightning? Interesting." Rachel whispered but it was audible to me.

I still couldn't find a way until I smelled something. Something that represents beef, oil and soy sauce. I knew what it was, it was a famous Filipino dish that I can't seem to pronounce. I knew it was it.

"Hey Sunshine! Do you smell that?" I shouted to her.

"Oh my… could it be my favorite dish? My favorite Filipino dish!" Sunshine shouted and squealed like a little girl. She followed the scent and forgot the fight completely. Rachel panicked.

"So? " I said.

"Ahh! Light Wizard Power: Light Barrier!" Rachel shouted, still panicking.

"Oh, what the heck. Lightning Wizard Power: Thunder Blade!" I shouted and destroyed her barrier. Her barrier was weak and underdeveloped, she relies too much on her Celestial Spirits.

"Waaaahh! I lost…" she said.

"Well, better luck next time." I said.

_**Damian's Point of View**_

So, the pretty blonde challenged me, who knew?

"Stop thinking and fight!" Quinn yelled.

"Magical Weapon: Bloom!" she added and a long spear came out with floral decorations.

"Haah!" she charged at me and I summon a big wall of roots, her spear was caught in the roots.

"Destroy!" I shouted and her spear was crushed by my roots.

"Good! Time to get serious!" she said.

"Floral Wizard Power: Floral Transfiguration!" she screeched and flash of lights came from her and before I knew it she was in her famous Floral form.

"Requip! Magical Spear: χ-Spear!" She shouted. I knew what the spear was, it was her second ultimate spear and she's using it on her ultimate form. I'm toast.

"HAAH!" She charged at me again.

"Tickle her." Someone shouted, I had no choice but to do so.

"Sam, you bastard!" she shouted, so Sam Evans, the blonde boy, shouted her weakness.

"Nature: Root Bind!" I shouted and roots grew around her whole body, she was completely immobilized, but can use the spear by using her mind.

"Leaf." I whispered and the leaf got to my hand. I went nearer to her and started tickling her in her neck. She was laughing too hard.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it!" She kept on laughing.

"Fine!" I picked her spear up and I let her go. I was planning to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Can you handle it?" I asked.

"Of course I can!" she replied.

"Here it comes!" I threw the spear at her and she stopped it with numerous giant petals.

"Wrong move, Irish boy." She smirked.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She charged and I began to accept the fact that I lost, but suddenly…

"Stop it! Magical Axe: Ground Shaker! Metal-based Magic: Divider!" a familiar voice shouted, the earth shaked, metal rose out of the ground and Quinn was blocked out of sight by the metal.

"Heh, you're hot as your temper, Q." I now knew who it was, it was Sam Evans.

"Whatever, let's just call it a draw, Irish boy." She said and I agreed. The metal looked like it returned back to the ground.

"Quinn, I lost!" Rachel interrupted.

"I know, even before the fight." Quinn replied.

"Ouch." Rachel said, Lindsay and Sam laughed.

"Well, bye for now! Thanks for the fight!" Quinn happily said and went back inside with Rachel and Sam.

"You weren't even serious, Q." Sam whispered to her.

"He'll be dead if I was and the charming smile will be a waste." Quinn replied. I smiled.

"Yeah that smile is rather charming." Rachel declared. I smiled wider. Cameron and Marissa jumped from above.

_***END OF DAMIAN'S POV***_

"Nice fight." Cameron entered the conversation.

"Absolutely." And so did Marissa.

"So where are you staying for the night?" Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't know yet." Lindsay answered.

"Whaaaaa? But, I don't even think there's an available house here. So I guess…" Cameron stated.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Both of you should probably stay with both of us." Cameron replied.

"Both of you live together?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, ever since we got here actually." Marissa said. Damian and Lindsay felt awkward.

"Well, we don't wanna be a bother…" Damian tried to say.

"Oh no, you won't be." Cameron interrupted.

"Besides, I have a proposition for both of you." Marissa said.

"What is it?" Damian and Lindsay asked.

"The two of you should join our team, Light From Above!" Marissa answered.

"Really?" Damian asked.

"Yeah!" Cameron said.

"Sure! We should just talk about it later. So, about the house…" Lindsay said.

"It's a mansion." Cameron stated and both of them were shocked.

"What?" Both of them shouted.

"Who else lives there?" Damian asked.

"Uh, Hannah, Samuel, McKynleigh and Emily." Cameron answered, both Damian and Lindsay knew who McKynleigh was, but they didn't know who Samuel is.

"Who's Samuel?" Lindsay asked.

"He's a good wizard." Marissa answered.

"Oooh! I'm excited, let's go!" Lindsay shouted. 

**A/N Well? Reviews Please! Hey Hey Hey! =)**

**Battle Analysis  
>Quinn vs. Damian (Started and concluded)<br>Rachel vs. Lindsay (Started and concluded)**


	4. New Directions III

**A/N so the chappie is all about the 4 of them making their way Light From Above's enormous mansion… Just like on my other fanfic "High School Twists" Cameron & Marissa are SUPERMEGAULTRAHYPER Rich. =) Just a warning, this chapter has a LOT of POV's on it!**

Chapter 4  
>New Directions III<p>

**LINDSAY'S POV**

Sunset is close and I can't explain how much I'm excited right now. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard, we're going to Light From Above's Mansion, being a part of a team instantly and having two new friends to help us out.

"Oh yeah, Fairy Valley is too far for us to walk." Marissa stated.

"Well, I'm sure Damian has a way to get us there quickly, right Damian?" Cameron declared.

"Well, there is one…" Damian replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, this!" Damian replied, swayed his left hand and wind covered some part of Damian's, Cameron's and my legs.

"So, how does this work?" Cameron asked.

"Try jumping." Damian replied. All three of us jumped and suddenly, we were in mid-air.

"What about you Marissa?" I asked.

"I think I'm fast enough to catch up with the three of you." Marissa replied.

"Okay then, Cameron, Lindsay just feel like you want to fly and you'll be fine." Damian declared.

I did feel like I want to fly, being in mid-air. So I just tried to feel it. I closed my eyes and I felt lighter. Before I knew it, someone was holding my hand, it was Damian and we were high up in the air, I tried my best not to panic, but my best wasn't enough, Damian's hand slipped and I was falling down. I saw Marissa down the ground ready to catch me. I was so scared but I hoped for the best.

**Cameron's POV**

I saw Lindsay falling down.

"What happened?" I asked Damian while chasing Lindsay, trying to catch her. A trail of Tornado-like wind was under my feet or rather above because I was going downward.

"Sh-She panicked!" He yelled and we kept chasing her, I saw Marissa ready to catch her, good thing.

I was advancing more than Damian, I was so close to catching her and unfortunately, she was falling too fast.

"Damian, when I cast the spell, catch her!" I yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

"Time: Slowdown!" I shouted and Time went slowly for Lindsay, Damian caught her.

Marissa was relieved.

"I hate you." She faintly said to Damian.

"Sorry Linds." He replied.

After I casted the Time Spell, I felt weak but I can still fly.

"Time Magic eh?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, well, we should just go on." I stated and so we did.

**Marissa's POV**

I'm so glad that Damian was able to catch Lindsay. But I'm pretty sure Cameron is feeling weak right now, Cameron's Lost Time Magic ability is still not mastered. Cameron inherited his Time Magic from his Dad but no one taught him how to use it, therefore, slowdown is all he can do and he's the only living person who can slow down the time for living things.

I continued running to Fairy Valley, where the Light From Above Mansion is located. I took a shortcut through the forest and suddenly, I saw two girls, a Latina and a blonde girl, making out.

"What the hell." I whispered.

"Ah!" Santana, the Latina, shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana added.

"I was just… going!" I tried to escape the awkwardness.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Santana yelled and threw her Circular Sword to me. I dodged it and it sliced a lot of trees.

"What is your problem?" Brittany, the blonde girl, asked Santana.

"She found out, Britt! She might out me!" Santana yelled. I didn't want to hurt them so I used an Illusion.

"Delight." I said and both of them were smiling. I made them saw the happiest moment of their life and I escaped.

That was the most awkward thing I have ever witnessed, girls kissing each other. I was still a little bit far from Fairy Valley and I saw the three from above. I smiled.

**Damian's POV**

Marissa was staring at us from below; I can see her ginger hair and her devilish smile.

"Hey guys, I'd like to have a race with Marissa so is it okay if I leave the two of you alone?" I asked both of them.

"Sure, g'head." Cameron replied.

I went downward, being careful not to revert my Wind Magic but Lindsay had another plan.

"Light Made: Carpet!" She yelled and a carpet made of light was made and my Wind Magic was reverted.

I went lower until I reached a tree and began racing with her.

"Damian? What're you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Oh nothing, would you mind racing with me?" I asked and winked, she blushed.

"Um, uh sure." She replied. She ran faster almost 15 meters per step.

"Whoa! You're fast!" I yelled and she smiled at me.

I also ran faster and we were neck and neck, she was giggling and I kept smiling.

After 15 minutes of hardcore racing, Fairy Valley was on sight and she and I was faster than ever.

In the end, I lost.

"You got close, Damo." Marissa said, and I liked her nickname to me.

"Damo?" I asked.

"Oh, uhh. I'm sorry, I meant Damian." She replied.

"No, don't worry about it Rizza." I stated and she smiled.

"Well Damian, we should probably wait for Lindsay and Cameron." She said and I just remembered that Cameron and Lindsay were alone, up in the sky and in a Light Carpet.

**Lindsay's POV**

Well, this is unusual. I'm always by myself when I make my Light Carpet. But not right now, Cameron is with me, still a kilometer or two from Fairy Valley, enjoying the sunset.

"So do you love him?" he said.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Damian McGinty." He replied.

"Well, Yes, No, I don't know." I answered.

"Oh…" he faintly uttered.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He obviously lied.

"You're lying Cameron." I declared.

"Well, so what? It doesn't matter." He replied.

I felt like I was an antagonist or something, but I just had to ask him.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Well, Yes, No, I don't know." He copied what I said. Smart guy.

I don't know what I'll do, I seem to like both of them and they seem to like me to. I just have to do something. So in all the wildness and craziness inside of me, I kissed Cameron, on the cheek.

"Wha-What?" he said, he blushed and so did I.

"Don't get the relationship idea, Damian's getting the same treatment." I said to him while hiding my blushing face. He showed his smile and I blushed a lot more.

"Okay, Linds." He stated. I went closer to him and I held his arm and placed my head on his shoulders.

"I feel like your girlfriend right now, Cam." I declared.

"You can be." He whispered and I smiled.

"Hmmm, give me two or three weeks to think it over." I said and he reluctantly agreed.

"Can I get another Linds? Another kiss on the cheek?" He pleaded.

"No." I unwillingly refused and he seemed disappointed.

"Oh c'mon, pretty pretty please?" He begged.

"No, Cam. No." I repeated. Suddenly, I saw a group of mansions near.

"Fairy Valley…" Cameron whispered. Excitement took over as I saw Damian and Marissa at the gates of Fairy Valley. I stood up.

I lowered my Light Carpet until we were in the gates of Fairy Valley. Damian and Marissa's faces symbolized so many things: happiness, exhaustion, excitement, but it just made me happy.

"Well? Let's go! To new directions!" I shouted.

**A/N Hey Hey Hey!**

**Battle Analysis  
>Marissa vs. Santana (Started and concluded)<strong>


	5. Light From Above

**A/N Time to introduce the ginormous mansion! And EMILY, HANNAH, MCKYNLEIGH and SAMUEL from THE GLEE PROJECT!**

Chapter 5  
>Light From Above<p>

**LINDSAY'S POV**

I'm still very excited. I always have a smile on my face and I'd like to squeal like a little girl as we walk down the road of Fairy Valley.

"So how much is the rent?" Damian asked Cameron and I was suddenly sent to the depths of hell. You know why? Because I forgot that we HAVE to pay the rent, the rent of an enormous mansion.

"Huh? Well, you don't have to." Cameron answered.

"What!" Both Damian and I screamed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's not necessary." Cameron declared.

"How rich are both of you?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Marissa tried to answer.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Cameron interrupted and stared at the visible sunset.

"Oh, okay. So, who else is in the neighborhood?" Damian asked.

"The New Directions and other Fairy Tail Wizards." Marissa answered.

"New Directions?" Damian asked again.

"Yeah, New Directions. Would you like me to say their names?" Marissa said sarcastically. But Damian took it seriously.

"Yes please." Damian pleaded.

"Wha-? I was being— Fine! Let's start with Main New Directions, there's _William Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste and Shelby Corcoran_. But rumor has it that there were five members, but he or she left. Now for New Directions I, there's _Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and_ _Rachel Berry_." Marissa stated.

"Finn Hudson." Damian whispered.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah! I read every single article about him at The Sorcerer Weekly. He is my Idol" He replied.

"Now for New Directions II, there's _Dave Karofsky, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. _Lastly New Directions III, there's _Mercedes Jones_, _Artie Abrams, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. _Satisfied Irish boy?" Marissa said.

"Yeah, thank you very much!" Damian showed his appreciation.

"But what are they known for?" I asked.

"They are known for their ability of mastering Magical Weapons with Elements. They are also known for performing." Marissa answered and I thanked her as we kept walking down the road and we have passed 5 blocks.

"Are they….. powerful?" I kept on asking.

"They are. But they can never beat our team." Marissa cheered.

"Light From Above." Cameron whispered after being silent.

"Yeah, _Light From Above." _I replied and everybody smiled.

"Oh! Here we are!" Marissa yelled. I stopped and stared at it. That huge mansion with the huge gate and the long walk to the huge door. Everything HUGE. I was in awe and so was Damian. It looked like the Royal Family's Castle or something.

"Well! Let's go!" Cameron declared.

"Then do the magic, nerd." Marissa replied and Cameron grunted again.

"Magique porte degage… Magique porte degage… Magique porte degage…" He chanted and chanted and chanted as a colorful circle kept on growing at the gate.

"If you wanna get in, you have to know the spell." Marissa warned us and so I tried to memorize it.

"Magique porte degage… Magique porte degage!" Cameron shouted and the colorful circle was sending colorful figures and it looked like fireworks.

The gate opened and a breeze picked up. As the gate opened, a barrier-like structure was destroyed, and guess what I heard. Modern Music. LOUD Modern Music. We have past beyond the gate and Cameron was casting another spell.

"Magique porte fermer!" He shouted. The gate and the barrier-like structure were back in place and I could not hear anything from outside the gate.

We kept on walking and walking to the door of the mansion and the music was getting louder… louder…. louder…

_Marissa :  
>Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder<em>

_Cameron :  
>I'm staring out of my window<br>And the rain is pouring down  
>When you left, I was so low<br>But I'm not gonna drown_

_Damian :  
>I don't need no shoulder<br>(Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah)  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>(Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah)  
>I just wanna feel something<br>I don't understand_

We started to run.__

_Lindsay :  
>I'm just gonna run right through the rain<br>I'm just_ _gonna dance right through the pain  
>I just wanna feel that rhythm<br>Feel that drum_

_All :  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my  
>Head, head, head, head,<br>Heart beat louder than my  
>Head, head, head, head,<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm<br>Feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head_

We arrived at the door. Marissa opened it. Suddenly…

_Hannah :  
>I, I am over, overthinking<br>Of how to get you back  
>I'm checking out for the weekend<br>And I ain't going back_

_McKynleigh:  
>I don't need no shoulder (Oh)<br>(Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah)  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>(Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah)_

_Samuel :  
>I just wanna feel something I don't understand<em>

_Emily :  
>I'm just gonna run right through the rain<br>I'm just_ _gonna dance right through the pain  
>I just wanna feel that rhythm<br>Feel that drum_

_All :  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my  
>Head, head, head, head,<br>Heart beat louder than my  
>Head, head, head, head,<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm<br>Feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head_

_Lindsay :  
>Oh, letting go<br>Yeah it feels so good  
>So right<em>

_Damian :  
>Oh, all I know<br>Is that I let my heart beat  
>Heart speak louder than my louder than my<em>

_Damian, Cameron & Lindsay :  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my<em>

_Damian, Cameron, Lindsay, Marissa & Hannah :  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my<em>

_McKynleigh :  
>Louder…<em>

_McKynleigh & Emily :  
>Louder…<em>

_McKynleigh, Emily & Samuel :  
>Louder! Louder!<em>

_All :  
>I'm just gonna run right through the rain<br>I'm just_ _gonna dance right through the pain  
>I just wanna feel that rhythm<br>Feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my<br>Head, head, head, head,  
>Heart beat louder than my<br>Head, head, head, head,  
>Heart speak louder<br>Wanna feel that rhythm  
>Feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder<em>

_Lindsay :  
>Than my head<em>

Everybody cheered and laughed.

"That was Sunshine Corazon the Celestial Spirit's, original song, right?" I asked Damian.

"Yeah, I think so, I heard her in the guild singing this song when Rachel summoned her." Damian answered

"New friends, Cameron?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I know that you have already met them except for Samuel. Where were you?" Cameron asked.

"I just wanted some alone time." Samuel answered.

"Drama Queen." Hannah whispered.

"Shut up, chubs!" Samuel yelled. Hannah laughed.

"Well, whatever. Lindsay, Damian this is Samuel the Sand Dragon Slayer. Samuel this is Lindsay and Damian our new teammates." Marissa stated.

"Dragon Slayer? Like Natsu?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, except I'm stronger." Samuel arrogantly said.

"And you're an Artificial Dragon Slayer." Hannah explained.

"You think you're stronger? You can barely find sand to eat in Magnolia!" McKynleigh appointed.

"Shut up. Why do you have to bring me down?" Samuel yelled.

"Relax Sandhead." Hannah interrupted.

"Oh Hannah. Ready to run it?" Cameron said and I had absolutely no idea what he meant.

"Oh sure. C'mere you two." Hannah ordered and so we did.

"Analyze!" Hannah yelled and barcode scanner-like beams analyzed us.

"Hmm, Lindsay's Attack Power is 6.7 / 10. Intelligence is 8 / 10. Defense 7.9 / 10. Speed is 7.5 / 10. Accuracy is 7.8 / 10. Resistance is 10 /10, impressive! Mage Power is 9.3 / 10. Overall Analyzation 8.1 / 10, you are higher than Samuel, he is 8 you are 8.1." Hannah reported.

"Impressive." Marissa whispered.

"Now for Damian. Attack Power is 7.6 / 10. Intelligence is 7.9 / 10. Defense is 6 / 10. Speed is 9. 4 / 10, good, but Marissa is faster. Accuracy is 6.4 / 10. Resistance is 8.6 / 10. Mage Power is 8.2 / 10. Overall Analyzation 7.5 / 10." Hannah reported.

"Not bad." Samuel stated.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I just analyzed your current stats." Hannah answered.

"Okay Cameron, here's the final result." Hannah handed a piece of paper to Cameron and he read everything aloud.

**1. Marissa von Bleicken – 9.3  
>2. Cameron Mitchell – 8.6<br>3. **_**Lindsay Pearce – **_**8.1  
>4. Samuel Larsen – 8<br>5. **_**Damian McGinty – **_**7.5  
>6. McKynleigh Abraham – 7.4<br>7. Emily Vasquez – 7.2  
>8. Hannah McIalwain – 6. 5<strong>

"Third!" I shouted.

"Yeah Linds. THIRD." Damian assured.

"What? But I'm third!" Samuel yelled.

"You are now fourth, idiot." Emily replied and laughed.

"Well, whatever. Let's just give them the tour." Cameron said and so they did. We went to various rooms until we reached their training ground.

"I'd like to battle Lindsay." Samuel announced, but I won't back down.

"Then let's go Dreads!" I shouted and we went to the left side of the training ground.

"If I win, I'm third again." Samuel declared.

"You and your big ego! Fine! Let the fight…. Begin!" Hannah shouted.

"Sand Dragon: Sand Fist!" He shouted and headed to me but I just stood there.

"Move!" Emily shouted. He was getting close with his Sand Fist.

"Light Wizard Power: Wings." I whispered and giant wings made of Light were growing. I flied as he missed me. "Light Wizard Power: Seven Light Lances." I whispered again and the Light Lances was taking form around me. "Trap!" I yelled and the Lances formed a circle around him. "Light Barrier!" I added and the Light Barrier formed around him. "Let me out!" He shouted as he tried to destroy the barrier and the lance. The Lances can increase the effect of every Light Magic; it can also be used as a weapon. "Lightning Wizard Power: Spark Wave!" I shouted. The Spark Wave hit Samuel in every direction but it didn't knock him out. The others were in total awe of my strategy and my power. I was still up in the air. "Light Wizard Power: Prism Sword!" I shouted and the swords hit him, every single one. I chanted my last magic until suddenly… "Roar of the Sand Dragon!" He screamed and he destroyed everything, even some part of the house. I flew down and decided to face him seriously. He charged at me and I got a full hit. "Lightning Wizard Power: Ultimate Thunder Bolt!" I shouted. "Figure Formation: Box!" Emily yelled to protect herself and the others. The Thunder Bolt was summoned all over the estate and Samuel never dodged anything as the Thunder Bolt came from above."Light Wizard Power: Barrier!" I shouted and he tried to attack me as the Thunder Bolts kept on coming down. "Stop!" Marissa yelled. "No! I won't give up!" Samuel screamed. "Forget your huge ego!" Marissa screamed back. "Shut up!" Samuel replied. "PAIN!" Marissa screeched, I didn't feel it but Samuel definitely did. I dispersed my Thunder Bolt Magic. "No! No! No!" Samuel screamed. "Are you going to stop?" Marissa asked. "Yes! I will!" Samuel answered back and the Illusion was reverted.

"You can't beat her Samuel." Marissa declared and I thought that he can. Samuel kept quiet.

"Well! Figure Formation: Humans! We have to clean up! Especially you, Sandhead!" Emily cheerfully said.

"I agree, Magical Weapon: Repair Wand." McKynleigh summoned one of her Magical Wand.

"Omega Heal!" Hannah shouted and both Samuel and I were healed.

"Humans! Clean!" Emily ordered her Humans.

"Reparem!" McKynleigh shouted as she was fixing a part of the house with her wand.

"Well, let's start cleaning up Marissa." Cameron stated and Marissa agreed.

"Are you okay, Linds?" Damian asked and I just remembered the "Equal Treatment" thing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't get the wrong idea, Damian." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Now clean up!" I ordered.

"Yes, Linds!" He cheerfully said.

Cameron went to me. "You really meant equal treatment huh?" He said. "Of course I did!" I yelled. "Well get cleaning, Angel." He ordered and I blushed.

I realized that the team I joined is not perfect and there's a Dragon Slayer with a huge ego, but right now…

I love Light From Above!

**A/N loved it? Review then! *Theme Song Plays* Hey Hey Hey! Oh and sorry about Louder by Charice, hey! DON'T JUDGE… Glee is still a musical comedy show! And this is the end of the First Arc!**

**Battle Analysis  
>Samuel vs. Lindsay (Started and concluded)<strong>

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hello everybody! Today we're going to talk about Cameron's Magical Powers! Even though I never met him yet! He is a caster or ability type wizard! He has the power of Wind and Water, he combines them that's called Fusion Magic and BOOM! Ice Magic happens, like Gray's! He also inherited Lost Time Magic from his dad but as Marissa mentioned, he was never properly trained. Well. That's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye!

Next Chapter:  
>New Arc<br>Something Special


	6. Someone Special

**A/N Like I said, this chapter has the "Something Special" to it … Actually it's SOMEONE =)**

Chapter 6  
>Someone Special<p>

**Cameron's POV**

****It was already 11 : 00 PM after we had finished cleaning up the estate after the famous Lindsay versus Samuel battle. Lindsay was great, I have never thought of the day that Samuel Larsen, the Sand Dragon Slayer, could get defeated by a person that is not named Marissa, Natsu, Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, Mirajane, Gildarts and Makarov.

I tried to go to sleep, but the thing is: I'm not sleepy at all. So I decided to go up to the roof where the winds would probably make me calm and in peace. I was planning to go to the roof but Damian and Lindsay's rooms caught my eyes, maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt.

I stood on Damian's door and I was having second thoughts, until I heard him sing. I just have to open the door so I did. He was in headphones, on his corridor and seems like he's trying to find peace and calmness like what I'm searching. I closed it and stood on Lindsay's door. Her room seemed so silent but I'm hearing hums. I opened it slowly and I saw her, also on her corridor and humming a familiar song and she also looks like she's searching for peace and calmness, I just left her alone.

I went to Hannah's, McKynleigh's, Emily's and Samuel's room and I heard music, whether it's a voice, music coming from technology or an instrument.

I just continued to the rooftop and found nobody there, so I just sat at the railing, seeming calm and in peace. Just what I was looking for. I was in peace until I sensed a dark power hovering above me. I casted an Ice Spell but I knew it did not hit _it_. "What the hell!" _It _yelled and of course, how stupid of me, it was Marissa, no one can enter the estate without knowing the Magic Gate Spells. "Sorry!" I yelled back. "Trying to find peace!" I added. "Yeah!" She answered. "It seems so hard to find it tonight!" She added. "I know! It feels like something is wrong or exciting!" I yelled. "Will you please come down here so I won't have to shout?" I shouted. "Why don't _you _come up here!" She shouted back. "Fine!" I shouted. "Light Wizard Power: Wings." I whispered and wings grew from my back, I ascended and followed Marissa everywhere with her ginger hair and devil wings. "Wanna race?" She asked. "Sure!" I answered. "Alright! Seven laps around the estate. Ready, set, GO!" She shouted and we began racing.

As we raced, I saw our neighbors, the New Directions, seem to be out of their beds and having some air. Quinn Fabray stared at me like I was some psycho or something but I kept my mind on the race.

We're halfway of the first lap and I saw Hannah. She was playing a flute and it sounded good and peaceful. The first lap was done and I was advancing more than her and then I saw Rachel Berry with her Celestial Spirit, Lyka who is playing her piano and Rachel was singing on the New Directions I's Household, I still kept my mind on the race and we were halfway around and she was now advancing more than me.

The second lap was finished and I saw Samuel, eating sand and it seemed weird to me because I'm not a Dragon Slayer. I tried hard to keep my mind on the race as we were halfway the third lap and we were neck and neck. Then I saw Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, practicing origami or something that involves paper.

But I noticed I was slowing down and our gap was too long so I had to speed up. We raced and raced and raced and we were already halfway of the fifth lap and then I saw McKynleigh playing around with her Magical Wands in her room's corridor but I just ignored it and raced faster.

The sixth lap was approaching and I saw Emily in our pool, practicing her Figure Formation Magic and the Figures seemed unstable but powerful.

Finally, it was the last lap and I slowed down a little because I saw Damian with Lindsay in Lindsay's room's corridor, they seem to be talking about something and I got a little jealous. But they noticed us.

"Hey slowpoke!" Marissa got my attention and I raced as fast as I ever could as the last lap was ending. In the end, I lost. Can you believe it? Well, I lost when I lost and Marissa was celebrating. I went back to the railing and she followed me.

"Hey Cameron…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember who we were back at our hometown?" She asked back.

"Yeah, both of our families were wealthy." I answered and I did not want to bring back those memories.

"Actually, it has been proven that we were one of the top ten wealthiest in the whole Kingdom of Fiore." She declared.

"So what's your point?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered _her_." She stated but I had no idea who "_her" _was.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know! Blonde hair, cheerful, wants to be a wizard!" She yelled.

"Oh, her." I said.

"Yeah, she was always our playmate when we were way younger." She reminded.

"Yeah, way back then…"

*FLASHBACK*

**Cameron's PAST, Young Cameron's POV**

"Father, where are you going Father?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little mission son." Father answered.

"But you promised to play with me today." I reminded.

"I'm sorry son. I can't" Father declared and left the house.

"Father…" I whispered and went outside.

**Marissa's PAST, Young Marissa's POV**

"Rupert, where is mother?" I asked my butler Rupert.

"Your mother is currently busy right now, Young Mistress." Rupert answered.

"Oh, but she promised…" I whispered.

"Would you like to go outside, Young Mistress?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah, but please don't follow me. That's an order." I declared.

"Of course, Mistress Marissa." Rupert followed and he bowed.

I went outside and saw my best friend Cameron, sitting on the fountain bench in the middle of our neighborhood. I sat right next to him and saw his dad riding on a carriage. "Where's your father going" I asked. "Away." He answered. Both of us were feeling sad. Until someone from behind caught our attention. It was our young female neighbor who had blonde hair and always had a smile on her face. "Hey guys!" She shouted. "What is it?" Cameron asked. "Would you like to go play?" She asked. Cameron and I both looked at each other. "Everyone deserves to be happy once in a while." She stated and we played with each other and after that moment the three of us became really good friends.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Cameron's POV**

"I miss her." Marissa said.

"Do you?" She added.

"Of course I do. She's really someone special" I answered.

I was not lying, I really do miss her. And her name is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

****

**A/N So? What did you think?**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hi! Today I'll explain Lindsay Pearce's powers! Even though I never met her yet! She is a caster type wizard! She has two elements that she learned and inherited from her parents! Light and Lightning! She is considered a very powerful wizard because as stated in the last chapter, she defeated a Sand Dragon Slayer! Isn't she powerful! Well that's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye! 

Next Chapter:  
>What Damian and Lindsay did as Cameron and Marissa raced. =)<p> 


	7. Evening Star

**A/N So as I said this chapter is about what happened when Marissa and Cameron raced….. What happened to Lindsay and Damian…. =)**

****Chapter 7  
>Evening Star<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

It was a tireless night; I couldn't sleep in my new bedroom so I went to my new balcony and hummed a song. The song that I was familiar with ever since I was young, ever since I was adopted. I got a little emotional and small tears dropped until I was really crying and I just needed a hug. But I just started singing it.

_Lindsay :_

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>You know I'll take your hand<em>

_When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<em>

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through<br>We'll make it through  
>Just getting strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you  
>I'm here four you<em>

_There's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>We'll make it through<em>

I can't continue the song because the emotions were overwhelming. I heard a knock on my door and I went to it and did not even wipe the tears on my face. I opened it slowly and I saw Damian. I pulled him in and hugged him while I was still crying. He held me tightly.

"Linds, what's wrong?" He asked. I just kept on crying.

"C'mon, let's wipe those off." He said and let go off me. He wiped off my tears and I tried to smile.

"So what's wrong?" He asked again. I didn't answer. Again, I just kept on crying and hugged him. But I'm guessing he already figured out what's wrong.

"Just let it out then." He stated and so I did until I stared at his Fairy Tail Mark. The green color that seems to be illuminated by the moon. I let out a smile and I stopped my crying.

"Thanks Damian." I said and hugged him tightly and I let go. He smiled at me and I smiled at me.

"So what were you crying about?" He asked again.

"I just miss Lima. I miss my family." I answered.

"We'll go back someday Linds, don't worry." He assured.

"Well, while I was crying I remembered someone." I stated.

"Do you remember her? The one we bumped into yesterday at Hargeon?" I added.

"Yeah, but I didn't get her name."

"Me too. But she seemed so nice to us."

"Yeah, it was just yesterday…" I flashbacked as we went to the balcony.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a cloudy day and Damian and Lindsay is on Lima Port, ready to take a boat ride to Hargeon.

"Ready Linds?" Damian asked, offering his hand.

"Yes I am!" Lindsay happily cheered. The boat set sail as Lindsay and Damian were waving their family goodbye.

They arrived at Hargeon that's not exactly busy and they noticed a female arguing with a sailor who is overcharging her.

"What! 3500 Jewels for that boat ride!" She yelled.

"Heh, well pay up!" The sailor demanded.

"I won't!" She yelled again.

"Pay up or I'll knock you out cold!" The sailor shouted.

"As if you can!" She gloated. Then Lindsay noticed that Damian was no longer by his side.

"Damian?" Lindsay searched for him and noticed that he was defending the female.

"Stay out of this kid!" The sailor threatened.

"No! Do you think overpricing is okay?" Damian declared.

"I know how to get what I want kid!" The sailor said.

"Okay that's it!" The female got tired of it.

"Gate of the Golden Bull! I open thee! Taurus!" She yelled and a Zodiac Celestial Spirit came out.

"What is it, Miss Beautiful?" Taurus asked.

"Knock him out cold now will you?" The female ordered.

"Of course! Just to protect your beautiful body!" Taurus said and charged at Damian.

"Waah!" Damian screamed and he heard a cling sound. He saw Lindsay standing in front of him with a Light Barrier.

"Not them Taurus! They were even trying to help me! That sailor!" The female yelled.

"Heh, a stupid girl matched with a stupid bull." The sailor said.

"What did you call her? You'll pay for that!" Taurus angrily said and batted the sailor to the sea. The female closed Taurus' Gate.

"Well thanks guys! I appreciate it! I have to go!" She happily said.

"Now for a guild!" She yelled and walked away.

"I wish she'll get what she's looking for; I wish we'll get what we're looking for." Lindsay stated. The female stopped walking and turned around.

"Wish on the evening star tonight! I'm pretty sure those wishes will come true! Thanks again!" She loudly said and walked away again.

Damian and Lindsay smiled at each other.

***END OF FLASHBACK*, LINDSAY'S POV**

"Yeah, I could still remember every single detail on it." I stated.

"Of course you can! That was just yesterday dummy!" He said and I smacked him on his stomach.

"Oww…" He faintly said.

"So you call the one you like 'dummy' eh?" I stated.

"The one I love." He corrected.

"Shut up! You're making me blush." I faintly said.

He pinched my cheeks and I pulled his earlobe.

"You pulled my earlobe and I bit yours." He reminded and I blushed a lot more.

"Sh-Shut up!" I shouted.

"Ah, you're so cute." He kept on making me blush.

"D-Damian!" I screamed. I paused a while since I saw Marissa passing by, flying. Damian stared at her very intensely. Then I saw Cameron passing by, also flying and now I was the one staring at him intensely.

"Why are you staring at him like that?" He asked.

"Well why were you staring at her like that?" I asked back.

"N-nothing!" He assured.

"Then I have the same reason." I said.

"Very smart girl." He whispered.

"I said stop it!" I shouted and blushed again.

"When are you gonna get the fact that I'm just saying the things I love about you?" He said and I blushed again.

"So you said that I'm a dummy and then I'm smart?" I elaborated.

"Well, you can be smart but sometimes a dummy." He explained.

"That's what I call a complex pretty girl." He added and, of course, I blushed again.

"Hey look! It's the evening star!" He changed the subject.

"Remember what happened when you first wished on it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was on a balcony like this and I wished for happiness in my life and…" I was interrupted.

"And I took you by surprise." He reminded.

"Yeah you did." I said.

"So are you gonna wish on it right now? Because I am." He stated.

"I will."

"Let's start then."

_"I wish that Lindsay will love me back."_

_"I wish that I'll pick the right guy."_

We stared at each other, he leaned in for a kiss, I leaned back.

"I-I'm sorry Linds." He said.

"No, don't worry about it. I should be sorry, because I cannot give you what I want. Despite you trying to give me everything." I stated.

"No, I just…" I interrupted.

"No Damian. I'm sorry."

"Well, okay."

There was a long pause, until he broke the silence.

"I wonder where she is right now, the female celestial wizard."

"I don't know, I'm guessing she's sleeping, or maybe trying to escape a city they have just destroyed."

"That's too specific, Linds." Damian declared.

"Well whatever." I replied.

Does wishing on the evening star work or is it just a little fairy tale? _Fairy Tail… _I guess it'll remain a mystery to us forever.

**A/N Well? Loved it? Too sweet? Just review!**

**Battle Analysis  
>The female, Damian and Lindsay vs. The sailor (Started and concluded)<strong>

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hello! Today I'll discuss Damian McGinty's Wizard Powers! And yes, I have never met him…. Yet! He's a caster type or an ability type wizard! He has two elements! Wind and Nature! Specifically trees! He sometimes uses his charm to get what he wants! But it will never work on Lindsay! Well, that's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye!

Next Chapter :  
>The female is revealed!<p> 


	8. The C Stone, The E Mag & The Chosen 1

**A/N So this is the second to the last chapter of this arc or as I like to call it, the Lucy Heartfilia arc =) Well! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8  
>The Cornerstone, The Evil Magic &amp; The Chosen One<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

I woke up from that loud modern music. I'm guessing that Samuel played it so loudly. I don't know what I'll do, should I go back to sleep? The music is too loud. Should I go to the balcony? My legs are still sleeping. Should I just lie here and be killed by the loudness? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Until suddenly…

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Damian shouted as he slammed open my door.

"Did you not think that I would not wake up!" I loudly asked.

"Well, according to Emily, this is how it is every day!" He answered by shouting.

"So I'm guessing, we should just enjoy it?" I yelled.

"Yeah! Maybe we should!" he yelled back as the music changed into something pretty.

_Lindsay :  
>I'm just a little bit caught in the middle life<br>Is amazed and love is a riddle  
>I don't know where to go<br>Can't do it alone, I've tried  
>And I don't know why<em>

We ran outside the halls.

_Damian :  
>Slow it down<br>Make it stop  
>Or else my heart is going to pop<br>'Cause it's too much  
>Yeah it's a lot<br>To be something I'm not._

We reached the living room.

_Emily :  
>I'm a fool out of love<br>'Cause I just can't get enough_

_McKynleigh :  
>I'm just a little bit caught in the middle life<br>Is amazed and love is a riddle_

_Hannah :  
>I don't know where to go<br>Can't do it alone, I've tried  
>And I don't know why<em>

_Marissa :  
>I'm just a little girl lost in the moment<br>I'm so scared  
>That I don't show it<br>I can't figure it out  
>It's bringing me down I know<br>I'm about to let it go  
>And just enjoy the show<em>

"Oh my god, this song is a girl song and I sang it." Damian whispered and I laughed.

_Lindsay :  
>The sun is hot in the sky<br>Just like a giant spotlight  
>The people follow the signs<br>And synchronize in time  
>It's a joke, nobody knows<br>They got a ticket to the show, yeah!_

_McKynleigh, Hannah & Emily :  
>I'm just a little bit caught in the middle life<br>Is amazed and love is a riddle  
>I don't know where to go<br>Can't do it alone, I've tried  
>And I don't know why<em>

_Marissa :  
>And I'm just a little girl lost in the moment<br>I'm so scared  
>That I don't show it<br>I can't figure it out  
>It's bringing me down I know<br>I'm about to let it go  
>And just enjoy the show, oh oh<br>Just enjoy the show, oh oh_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle life  
>Is amazed and love is a riddle<br>I don't know where to go  
>Can't do it alone, I've tried<br>And I don't know why_

_Lindsay :  
>And I'm just a little girl lost in the moment<br>I'm so scared  
>That I don't show it<em>

_McKynleigh :  
>I can't figure it out<em>

_Hannah and Emily :  
>It's bringing me down I know<br>I'm about to let it go_

_Marissa :  
>And just enjoy the show<br>Dum dee dum  
>Du-Dum dee dum<br>Just enjoy the show_

_Marissa and everyone :  
>Dum dee dum<br>Du-Dum dee dum  
>Just enjoy the show<br>I want my money back  
>I want my money back<br>I want my money back  
>Just enjoy the show<br>I want my money back  
>I want my money back<br>I want my money back_

_Marissa :  
>Just enjoy the show<em>

Everybody cheered and laughed.

"Breakfast anyone?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody loudly answered.

As we went into the dining room, I realized that there was a noise from outside, so I turned the music down and everybody heard the noise over and over and over again, until it began to be too loud like it was a threat.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" Someone shouted. Everybody tried to run out to the open door, but Marissa closed it.

"Guys! Let's be rational and devise a plan." She whispered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm sensing very strong dark magical power around the estate." She whispered.

"So what's the plan?" Samuel loudly asked and everybody shushed him.

"Sorry!" Samuel whispered.

"So here's what were going to do, Hannah, set Surprise Golems under the gates of the estate." Marissa quietly ordered.

"Right." Hannah agreed.

"Emily, use the Figure Humans as a decoy." Marissa quietly ordered again.

"Okay." Emily agreed.

"Cameron, you know what to do and what to protect." Marissa said and Cameron agreed.

"Damian, you do know the Gate Spell right?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, magique porte…. degage, right?" Damian stated.

"Yeah, when I give you the signal, open the gate." Marissa ordered and everyone was shocked.

"Samuel, McKynleigh. The two of you work together well, so when Damian opens the gate, defend the estate with me." Marissa added.

"What are we gonna do?" McKynleigh asked.

"We're going to have to fight it." Marissa hesitantly said.

"What!" Cameron shouted and everybody shushed him.

"You do know that there's a chance we can't beat it?" Cameron quietly asked.

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure we can." Samuel positively said and everyone agreed.

"But why can't we attack it with the barrier on place?" I asked.

"Because the Barrier weakens Magic, we can't fight it with full power." Marissa answered.

"So, let's go. Do what I've told you." Marissa added and everybody went to where they should be. But then I realized, I was not assigned to do something so I just did a simple patrol around the house.

**Damian's POV**

This is possibly the scariest thing I've ever experienced, there's some whacko trying to destroy the barrier and we must defend our estate. So we tried to go to our places, but we can't spoil the planned surprise for that whacko. "Support Magic: Invisibility." Hannah whispered and suddenly Marissa, McKynleigh, Hannah, Samuel and I are invisible, even our clothes. "Okay guys, be careful." Marissa whispered.

So as the plan went underway, the earth shook, I guess Hannah has set her Golems. "Ready everyone?" Marissa mentally asked us. "Yeah." I mentally answered back. "Figure Formation: Humans!" Emily yelled who is right by my side; I guess Marissa sent the signal. As the Magical Humans did their job, I wondered where Lindsay was. But at the same time I know she can take care of herself.

"C'MON YOU STUPID FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" The whacko shouted through the barrier and tried to destroy it again. Then I was recognizing the voice.

"I ORDER YOU!" The whacko shouted again and I now knew who it was, it was Kurt Hummel. But I was wondering why he was calling Fairy Tail Wizards mean names if he is a Fairy Tail Wizard. The Magical Humans were doing their part.

"OH? SO YOU THINK THOSE WEAK THINGS WILL BE A GOOD DECOY? DON'T FOOL YOURSELVES!" Kurt shouted and destroyed the Magical Humans with dark power from outside the barrier. Hannah reverted her support magic and we all went out to the front garden, we saw Kurt Hummel, covered in dark power and New Directions getting out of their houses.

"Even with the barrier, the Dark Magic is still strong! Now Damian!" Marissa shouted who was behind me. "What! Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah!" She answered. I waved my left hand and wind was covering my feet and some part of my legs and I rushed to the gate. "Magique Porte Degage!" I yelled and the gate slowly opened as I went back to the door and passed Marissa, Samuel and McKynleigh.

"Magical Weapon: Light Wand!" "Devil Power: Devil Protection!" "Scale of the Sand Dragon!" The three of them yelled as they passed me.

I reached the door and prepared for battle. "Figure Formation: Humongous Box!" Emily shouted and the estate was covered.

"Summon Magic: Golems!" Hannah screamed and multiple golems were coming out of the ground. I hoped for the best.

**Marissa's POV**

His power was getting stronger and I don't think we'll be able to handle this.

"Marissa, can we really do this alone?" McKynleigh asked.

"You're not alone." Someone shouted and they went out of a Dimensional Gate, the one who shouted it was Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang summoned the Dimensional Gate. Before I knew it… before _we _knew it, the whole New Directions, except the main, was on our side. I knew, from that moment on, that we have a chance. Everybody scattered on the front part of the estate.

"HA! DO YOU THINK YOU'LL DEFEAT ME? EVILISE MAGIC: DARK ARMY!" Dark Kurt shouted and more than a hundred Dark Magical Humans were summoned. We backed away from the gate. I still thought that we can do this. "EVILISE MAGIC: DARK DIMENSION!" Dark Kurt added and a globe-like dark structure surrounded us.

"Evil Magic." Mercedes Jones whispered who is behind me. I knew what Evil Magic was, there are two powerful divisions of it, the Evilise and the Evilusca, and it is a very powerful type of magic in which The Council has been trying to stop for years. We began fighting the Army and Dark Kurt Hummel. I hoped for the very best.

**Lindsay's POV**

As I patrolled the house, I sensed something wrong even if the sun is in the sky, blazing. But then I saw a person covered in Dark Power that seems to be Kurt Hummel and everybody fighting off something that is also covered in Dark Power, the others seemed so drained and I began to wonder why. Then a dark figure came from below, it seemed like a dog and it seemed like a stuffed toy, I don't know what it is but it's just too cute to attack, so I just hugged it. It struggled and struggled and struggled until it slipped out of my arms and I fell down, it became angry and dark power grew around it. I have let my guard down. Suddenly, Ice Magic hit it from above, specifically hit by an Ice Sword.

"Nice going pretty boy." I said and smiled.

"Thanks pretty girl." Cameron replied and offered his hand, I took it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I don't know; that globe-like structure around us seems to drain their power." He answered and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I stated.

"You know, that Dark thingy with Evil Magic." He pointed at the sky and all I saw was beautiful blue.

"The blue sky is a Dark thingy?" I asked.

"What? Are you okay?" He said as he touched my head and neck.

"I'm fine! I just can't see it!" I yelled.

"That only means…"

**Marissa's POV**

It's really getting intense.

"Gate of the Way of Life! I open thee! Ophiuchus!" Rachel Berry yelled.

"Requip! Magical Weapon: χ-Sword!" Finn Hudson shouted.

"Crystallized: Crystal Rain!" Blaine Anderson roared.

"Magical Airspace Morning Star: Airspace Wavelength!" Noah Puckerman bawled.

"Magical Earth Hammer: Earth Shaker!" Mike Chang hollered.

"Dimensional Snatch! Oh, look at that, it's Erza Scarlet's sword!" Tina Cohen-Chang said and tossed the sword to Finn.

"Magical Scythe: Ultimate Slicer!" Dave Karofsky shouted.

"Magical Lightning Whip: Bridge Over Troubled Water!" Mercedes Jones screeched.

"I have no idea what that means 'Cedes! Magical Light Card: Defense!" Sugar Motta bellowed.

"Magical Wood Bow: The Distance Between Two Is Forever!" Artie Abrams screamed.

"Even that Artie!" Sugar Motta bellowed again.

"C'mon Santana! Requip! Lightning Machine Gun!" Brittany Pierce re-equipped.

"Haaah!" She screamed and brutally machine-gunned every single enemy.

"Woo! That's a good girl! Magical Weapon: Hell's Circular Sword!" Santana roared.

"Magical Dark Circular Sword: Hell's Rage!" She added.

"C'mon Q! Magical Metal Axe: Colossal Fissure!" Sam Evans howled.

"Right back at you Sammy! Floral Wizard Power: Floral Transfiguration! Magical Weapon: Bloom!" Quinn Fabray shrieked.

"Golems, do your duty to this estate! Protect us!" Hannah ordered her Golems.

"Figure Formation: Giant Trap!" Emily shouted and trapped a lot of Dark Magical Humans. "Figure Destruction: Explode!" The Trap exploded with the Dark Magical Humans and became dark smoke. "Deliver to Underworld!" Emily finished her spell chain and sent the dark smoke to hell.

"Stupendo! Explendo! Explodio! Retino! Proteccio!" McKynleigh casted every single spell she knew.

"Roar of the Sand Dragon! Sand Dragon: Sand Fist! Sand Dragon: Sand Whirlpool! Destructive Sand Dragon!" Samuel kept on fighting and fighting and fighting.

"Wind Wizard Power: Tornado! Wind Wizard Power: Twister! Wind Wizard Power: Wind Blade! Wind Wizard Power: Air Thrust! Wind Wizard Power: Wind Judgment! Nature: Trevenge! Nature: Tree Doll!" And so did Damian.

"Devil's Wrath!" I roared and because of our combined efforts we have defeated the entire Army. But we were worn out.

"HA! EVILISE MAGIC: DARK ARMY!" Dark Kurt shouted again and I knew that we were in BIG trouble.

**Cameron's POV**

"That only means…" It only means that everything is an Illusion, a very Strong Illusion. But who could be behind this, it can't be Kurt, because Kurt has always been loyal to Fairy Tail.

"That only means that?" Lindsay asked.

"It's only an Illusion." I answered.

"So that's why I can't see it." She said.

"Could you come with me in the basement?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe we can join them afterwards?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I stated.

As we went to the basement we had to fight off those shadow thingies that Lindsay foolishly hugged earlier.

"Looks can be so deceiving!" She shouted.

"Yeah, like your looks." I declared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

We reached the basement and there was no door.

"Ugh, what is this, a Secret Door?" She asked.

"Yes it is. En Secret Porte Degage!" I casted the spell and the Door was revealed and opened, we saw an elevator and we entered it.

"So which floor are we going to?" She asked.

"Bottom floor, hold on tight!" I warned and pressed the right button and the elevator went down briskly.

Lindsay was shaking and the elevator door opened, the Estate's stone was still in one piece.

"What is this?" Lindsay asked.

"The Estate's Cornerstone." I answered. The Cornerstone looked huge and round, containing very powerful Light Power.

"What are we gonna do with it?" She kept on asking.

"To give you the power to defeat the Evil Magic." I answered.

"What? Me? Why not Rachel Berry?" She asked me again.

"Because you are stronger." I confirmed.

"I don't know." I became a little tired.

"Look Linds, those people out there are fighting, and look at you, look at us, we're just here Q & A'ing. Is it gonna stay that way or what?" I said and she remained silent, I became so angry inside and I just went into the elevator and decided to join the fight.

I realized that I have been mean to her. What have I done? I'll just fix it later, I made the Secret Door secret again and I went outside and everybody was drained. I began fighting with every element and ally that I got and luckily, we defeated the army. "EVILISE MAGIC: DARK ARMY!" Dark Kurt shouted and we were really in HUGE trouble. We kept on fighting and then I realized, I was also getting drained.

**Lindsay's POV**

He's right, I'm just here doing nothing while the others are getting hurt. But I just don't know if I, myself, is capable to defeat a great wizard with Dark Power.

I just had to take the chance, I slowly touched The Cornerstone and when I touched it, I felt great as power begins to flow within me and my Fairy Tail Mark felt so warm. "You're the right one." A voice whispered. "You are the chosen one." The voice added and the flow was done and I felt absolutely wonderful! The Light literally made me shine. I went to the elevator and pressed 1F and the door was gone. Now I have another problem, I forgot the spell to make the Secret Door visible. Epic fail!

***END OF POV***

**Meanwhile, Outside the gates of the Estate**

Three Wizards were in shock of the huge dark ball surrounding the Light From Above Mansion.

"W-What is that, Natsu?" A cat asked.

"I don't know Happy. But it seems so powerful." Natsu Dragneel answered.

"Sh-Should we go ask help?" The third wizard asked.

"Nah, let's just break through it!" Natsu said.

"Aah! Are you serious!" Happy and the third wizard said at the same time.

"Yeah! Roar of the…"

"He's really serious!" Happy shouted.

"…Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared and some part of the dark ball was destroyed and the three of them joined the fight.

"Natsu!" Marissa yelled.

"Hey Marissa! You seem to be in need of help!" Natsu said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll finish it." Natsu added.

"With the both of them of course." Natsu added again. Marissa gasped.

"Hey there! Haven't seen you in a long time! But let's fight them first." The third wizard declared and they all agreed. Everybody got the courage to fight back.

"I missed you _**Lucy**_." Marissa declared.

"EVILISE MAGIC: ULTIMATE DARK ARMY!" Dark Kurt shouted.

They kept on fighting, until they wiped out half of the Ultimate Dark Army, everybody, including Natsu, was drained again.

"We can't do this much more longer." Marissa said.

"Yes we can!" Natsu stated.

"NO YOU CAN'T! EVILISE MAGIC: EVIL HOWL!" Dark Kurt screamed.

"No! Light Wizard Power: Ultima Barrier!" Rachel screeched.

"Rach don't!" Finn yelled. Dark Kurt enraged his Evilise Magic and Rachel Berry was sent flying towards the other side of the estate.

"Rachel!" Finn screamed and Quinn Fabray tried to catch her and so she did.

"HAHAHAHAH! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, IT'S TIME WE END THIS!" Dark Kurt threatened.

"No…" Cameron difficultly said.

"Please…"

"C'mon…"

"EVILISE MAGIC…"

"C'mon!"

"…FINAL…"

"C'mon!"

"Lindsay!" Cameron screamed and warm light was all he felt. Lindsay came from above, like a light from above.

"I'm sorry guys." Lindsay said and closed her eyes.

"With the Cornerstone's Power…" Lindsay whispered.

"HMM? WHO IS THIS?" Dark Kurt asked himself.

"…and the Power of Light…"

"OH, JUST ANOTHER WEAK WIZARD."

"…I cast thee…"

"No way." Marissa difficultly stated.

"DIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

"I cast thee…"

"EVILISE MAGIC…"

"Ultimate Judgment!" Lindsay screeched and the warm Light destroyed the dark illusions and the darkness that controlled Kurt. After the spell, everyone felt healed, even Kurt.

Lindsay fell out of the sky unconscious and was caught by Cameron. Everyone went nearer to her.

"Who is she really?" Damian asked.

"She…" Cameron tried to say.

"She is the chosen one."

Everybody was glad that they have found her.

"All of you have done well." A voice from above declared with light shining down on them.

"What?" Finn Hudson shakily muttered.

"All of you have done well by defeating a controlled Wizard." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Marissa stepped forward and asked.

"For now, I'm merely a _light from above_, watching over all of you." The voice answered.

"Is this a joke?" Natsu asked.

"No, I don't think so Natsu. Legend has it that a voice from above once watched eight powerful wizards." Lucy Heartfilia answered.

"That is correct young Celestial Wizard."The voice declared.

"Wait! You're…" Cameron tried to say.

"It's time to wake up, you're test is done." The voice stated.

"What! This is all a test and all of us got hurt!" Natsu yelled.

"So what Natsu? You don't wanna remember being beated up like that, right?" Happy said.

"Hmm that's a good point." Natsu easily agreed.

"So that's it?" Lucy said.

"Ehem!" The voice interrupted.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Like I was saying, it's time to wake up." The voice repeated and the light grew stronger until they can no longer see nothing but light.

Lindsay gasped as she woke up in her bed, she got up, went to the basement, chanted the Door Magic, entered the elevator and pressed the lowest button. There was nothing on the lowest floor… No Cornerstone, but she knows that it will appear one day. She went to the kitchen and started the day without a frown with the whole team.

**A/N Loved it? Too long? Just Review! BTW this is how The Cornerstone of Light looks like : ****.net/Cornerstone_of_Light******

**Battle Analysis  
>Light From Above, New Directions I, II and III, Natsu, Lucy and Happy vs. Dark Kurt and Dark Army (Started and concluded)<strong>

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy.

Hello! Today I'll be discussing Marissa von Bleicken's power! She is a caster type or ability type wizard! She's an S-Class Wizard like Erza Scarlet! Like Mirajane, she also has devil powers; the only difference is it's not take over. She also can make Illusions! She's also super powerful! Well, that's it for now! Stand! Bow! BYE!

Next chapter:  
>The last chapter of Lucy Heartfilia arc<p> 


	9. Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N So this is the last chapter of the Lucy Heartfilia arc… Enjooooy!**

Chapter 9  
>Lucy Heartfilia<p>

I woke up from an amazing dream, did my personal hygiene and went down to cook breakfast for everyone.

As I was cooking I saw Hannah and Emily outside the window practicing their magic.

"Guys! Breakfast!" I screamed. Damian, Samuel and McKynleigh came running to the kitchen.

"Delicious." Damian praised.

"Scrumptious." McKynleigh also praised.

"Delectable as always." And so did Samuel.

"Thanks." I responded.

"What's for breakfast Cameron?" Marissa asked who's at the stairs.

"The usual American." I replied.

"Great." She sat next to McKynleigh and ate breakfast.

Lindsay also walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Lindsay." I greeted and so did everyone else.

"Good morning guys." She greeted back and sat next to Damian.

Suddenly, Hannah slammed the main door open.

"Guys! Natsu is outside with Happy and a third wizard." Hannah stated.**  
><strong>  
>"Well, what does the third wizard look like?" Damian asked.<p>

"She's blonde and has a cheerful face." Hannah answered.

Marissa and I gave each other a smile and so did Damian and Lindsay.

"Wind-based Magic: Flight!" I shouted.

"Devil Power: Wings!" Marissa also shouted.

Marissa and Cameron went out flying and rushed to the gate.

"**Lucy**!" Marissa shouted and almost went to tears.

As we rush to the gate every single memory of the three of them being together were coming back to the both of us. I was smiling.

**Lindsay's POV**

****"Lucy!" Marissa shouted.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, their childhood friend." McKynleigh answered.

"Aren't the Heartfilia's…" Damian was cut off.

"Yeah, they're one of the richest families in Fiore." Hannah said.

**Cameron's POV**

I couldn't be much more happier than right now.

As we approached the gate, I casted the gate spell.

"Magique Porte Degage!" I yelled, the gate opened and I saw Lucy, all grown up.

"Marissa! Cameron!" Natsu shouted and waved his hand.

"No, it can't be…" Lucy seemed to be in disbelief like the both of us but she was breaking into tears. "What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked. "It's really them." Lucy said. "Yeah, Cameron Mitchell and Marissa von Bleicken. What about them?" Natsu asked. "They are my best friends Natsu." She replied and cried.

"Lucy!" Marissa shouted again and hugged her.

"Lucy! I can't believe it! It's really you!" I yelled and I also hugged her.

"Hey Natsu, I don't think you should interrupt this time." Happy whispered to Natsu and he agreed.

"Where did you go? You just left me." Lucy said while crying.

"I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure you also have the same reason." I declared.

"Oh, I understand. But why are the two of you here?" Lucy asked.

"They're members of Fairy Tail, Lucy." Natsu answered her question.

"Whaaat! Since when!" Lucy seemed to be jealous and in disbelief.

"Since we left that wretched place." Marissa answered.

"And look at me now, 18 years old, 7 years on Fairy Tail and an S-Class Mage!" Marissa cheerfully said.

"Wow." Lucy responded.

"So you're about to join to?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Natsu and Happy." Lucy replied.

"Well let's go then!" I uttered.

"What about the others inside?" Natsu asked.

"Oh don't worry Natsu, I'm pretty sure they'll follow later." Happy answered.

"Oh come here Happy. I have something for you." Marissa cutely said.

"Huh? What is it?" Happy asked.

"Stay here and I'll be back in a jiff." Marissa replied and flew to the Estate and came back with a giant salmon 12 seconds later.

"Wooooooooow! Thank you Marissa!" Happy said and seemed to have developed an attachment to Marissa.

After that we walked to the Fairy Tail Guild and it took 1 hour and 30 minutes.

"Wow! So this is the famous Fairy Tail Guild!" Lucy said out of excitement. We entered the guild and Mirajane instantly talked to us.

"Oh? A new recruit Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, Mira, yeah." Natsu answered.

"Okay, please follow me… umm." Mirajane uttered.

"Lucy." Lucy said.

"Lucy, please follow me." Mirajane ordered and so she did.

"Oh and Light From Above…" Mirajane stated and I looked from behind and the rest are with us. They're fast.

"Please proceed to the underground training room, The Council ordered every guild to train resisting the Evil Magic." Mirajane added. Evil Magic sounded familiar.

"And what does that training involve?" Emily asked.

"Ice." Mirajane answered and proceeded to the Master's Office.

"Well, we might as well go." Hannah declared and so we did.

We went down and suddenly, a voice from a computer greeted us.

"Okay training sequence starts in 10… 9… 8…" The computer said.

"Wait what? Now?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah Lindsay! Now!" All of us shouted.

"4… 3… 2… 1… Go!" The computer loudly said. The goal was to get to the other side of the training room while withstanding the cold ice. If you stop for 3 seconds, you fail and the training room is HUGE.

_**Marissa:**__  
>Ice ice baby<em>

_**Damian & Cameron :  
><strong>__Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum  
>Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum<em>

_**Marissa :**__  
>Ice ice baby <em>**(Damian & Cameron: **_Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum__**)**_

_**Marissa, Lindsay, Emily, McKynleigh & Hannah:**__  
>Ice ice baby <em>**(Damian & Cameron: **_Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum__**)**_

_**Samuel:**__  
>Let's kick it<em>

_**Cameron:**__  
>Pressure<br>Pushing down on me  
>Pressing down on you no man asked for<em>

"Cameron Mitchell, PASS!" The computer declared.

_**Marissa:**__  
>Under pressure<br>That burns a building down  
>Splits a family in two<br>Puts people on streets_

"Marissa von Bleicken, PASS!" The computer declared.

_**Damian:**__ It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about<br>Watching some good friends screaming_

_**Damian & Lindsay:**__  
>Get me out<em>

"Damian McGinty, FAIL!" The computer declared.

_**Lindsay:**__  
>Pray tomorrow<br>Takes me higher_

_**Damian & Lindsay:**__  
>Pressure on people<br>People on streets_

"Lindsay Pearce, PASS!" The computer declared.__

**(Damian & Cameron: **_Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum__**)**_

_**Lindsay:**__  
>Ice ice baby<em>

**(Damian & Cameron: **_Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum__**)**_

_**Marissa:**__  
>Ice ice baby<em>

**(Damian & Cameron: **_Dum dum dum da-da-da-dum__**)**_

_**Samuel:**__  
>All right stop<br>Collaborate and listen  
>Ice is back with a brand new invention<em>

_**McKynleigh(background):**__  
>Chippin' around<br>Kick my brains around the floor  
>These are the days it never rains but it pours<em>

_**Samuel:**__  
>Something<br>Grabs a hold of me tightly  
>Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly<br>Will it ever stop yo  
>I don't know<br>Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

_**Emily (background):**__  
>Ooh ooh<em>

_**Samuel:**__  
>To the extreme<br>I rock a mic like a vandal  
>Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle<em>

"Samuel Larsen, PASS!" The computer declared.

_**Hannah:**__  
>Dance go rush to the speaker that booms<br>I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
>Deadly when I play a dope melody<br>Anything less than the best is a felony  
>Love it or leave it<br>You better gain weight  
>You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play<em>

_**Marissa (background):**__  
>Yeah-hey yeah ye-yeah!<em>

_**Hannah:**__  
>If there was a problem<br>Yo I'll solve it  
>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it<em>

"Hannah McIalwain, FAIL!" The computer declared.

_**Emily:**__  
>Why can't we give ourselves one more chance<em>

"Emily Vasquez, FAIL!" The computer declared.

_**McKynleigh:**__  
>Why can't we give love one more chance<em>

"McKynleigh Abraham, PASS!" The computer declared.

_**Emily & McKynleigh:**__  
>Why can't we give love<br>Give love,  
>Give love,<br>Give love,  
>Give love,<br>Give love_

_**Cameron:**__  
>'Cause love's such an old fashioned word<em>

_**Cameron & Samuel:**__  
>And love dares you to care for<br>The people on the..._

_**Cameron, Samuel & Marissa:**__  
>...edge of the night And love dares you to change our way of<em>

_**All:**__  
>Caring about ourselves<br>This is our last dance  
>This is ourselves<em>

_**All:**__  
>Under pressure<em>

_**Marissa:**__  
>Ice ice baby<em>

_**All:**__  
>Under pressure<em>

_**Marissa:**__  
>Ice ice baby<em>

"It's too cold." Damian said while shivering.

"This oughta warm things up." Natsu said while holding a fireball.

"Thanks Natsu." Marissa said.

"Oh and look at Lucy's hand." Natsu stated and Lucy showed it.

"I'm finally a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Lucy yelled and we all cheered.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Just review!**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hi! Today I'll explain Samuel Larsen's Wizard Powers! He's an artificial Dragon Slayer! He's the Sand Dragon Slayer! He's also considered a very powerful wizard! Fun fact: The author originally planned Samuel's Wizard Powers as Figure Formation, but gave that power to Emily Vasquez instead! Well that's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye!

_

Next Chapter:  
>New Arc! <p>


	10. Loyalty

**A/N New arc! New Storyline! Enjoooy!**

Chapter 10  
>Loyalty<p>

**Marissa's POV**

It has been exactly a day since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and instantly, she joined Natsu and Happy on the mission to Mt. Hakobe. Maybe I should go with them or maybe stalk them, this is Lucy's first dangerous mission. Natsu, Happy and Lucy left the guild already.

"Reedus! A carriage please!" I said.

"Hmm? Where are you going Marissa?" Master asked who is at the bar.

"Just gonna follow Lucy, Master. It's her first dangerous mission." I replied.

"Hmm, okay. Keep an eye out." Master stated and I nodded.

"Pict Magic: Carriage and Boar!" Reedus summoned the carriage.

"Thanks Reedus!" I said and he smiled.

"To Mt. Hakobe." I said to the boar and it set its destination to Mt. Hakobe.

I realized that I didn't even tell Cameron about this. I bet he'll be furious after he found out about this. Besides, even if I told him I'm pretty sure he'll bring everyone. Lindsay, Hannah, McKynleigh, Samuel, Emily and Damian. _Damian._ I don't know why but every time I hear or think about that name my heart beats faster. No! I can't! He likes Lindsay, hell, he _loves_ Lindsay.

After a while, I closed my eyes, remembering that dream, Dark Kurt, Evil Magic and I almost died. I snapped out of it after I heard whispers. I just smiled. I sensed three people on the back of the courage.

"Cameron." I said and the whispering stopped.

"The first person is Cameron. The second person is Lindsay and the third person is Damian." I declared and they groaned.

"How did she know?" Damian asked.

"I guess we should never underestimate an S-Class Wizard." Lindsay declared.

"Heck yeah!" I agreed and they went inside the carriage.

"Why did you even follow me?" I asked.

"Loyalty, Marissa. We can't just let you go by your own." Cameron answered.

"Well, where's Samuel, McKynleigh, Emily and Hannah?" I kept on asking.

"Hannah and Emily are still trying to pass their training. Samuel and McKynleigh are helping them. At least I passed it." Damian declared.

"Okay. Keep your guard up. This area is bandit country." I said and so they did. Then the dream came to my mind.

"Did…Did anyone of you dream about Evil Magic?" I asked.

"I did." The three of them said at the same time and little bits of laughter came out.

"Well, I kinda almost died on that dream so I'd just like to say…" Everyone was looking at me, encouraging me to sing.

_Marissa:  
>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Cameron:  
>Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother<br>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<br>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_Lindsay:  
>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_Damian:  
>And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
>I've never known the loving of a girl<br>But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand_

_Lindsay & Marissa:  
>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_Cameron & Damian:  
>The sharp knife of a short life<br>Well, I've had just enough time_

_Lindsay & Marissa:  
>So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls<br>What I never did is done_

_All:  
>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar<br>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>

_Marissa:  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_Cameron:  
>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>

_Lindsay:  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>

_Damian:  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>

_Marissa:  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lindsay & Damian:  
>The ballad of a dove<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_Cameron:  
>The sharp knife of a short life<br>Well, I've had just enough time_

_Marissa:  
>So put on your best, boys<br>And I'll wear my pearls_

"Stop it Marissa." Lindsay said, almost tearing.

"Yeah, we can overcome anything when we're together." Cameron declared and I smiled.

Suddenly, bandits ambushed us and a certain feeling of protection came to me. Lindsay, Cameron and Damian fought the bandits but they were too many.

"Ice-based Magic: Freeze!" Cameron bellowed.

"Nature: Tree Doll!" Damian screamed.

"Lightning Wizard Power: Spark Wave!" Lindsay screeched, but I just sat there, thinking what was that certain feeling of protection. Then it hit me.

"My loyal butler! Come to me!" I shouted.

"Is she serious? She's calling Rupert? The butler she left?" Cameron said to Damian and Lindsay.

"My loyal butler! Come to me! Rupert!" I shouted again, I closed my eyes and all I heard was magic and screams.

"Mistress Marissa, I'm here." I can't believe he's here. I opened my eyes, I saw him, Rupert, my butler. Aged 24, brown haired, green eyed. Just the way I remember him.

"I can't believe you came." I muttered.

"Of course I did, I'll always be loyal to you." Rupert replied.

"So the butler returns." Cameron said.

"Good day Mister Cameron and two other friends of Mistress Marissa." Rupert formally greeted.

"Well, you should go Rupert. Mom is probably looking for you." I declared.

"Of course, Mistress. Just call me whenever you need me." Rupert said and I smiled.

"Goodbye." Rupert added and disappeared into the darkness.

"So, I guess he's coming back sooner or later?" Damian said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, let's continue to our destination." Lindsay declared and we all agreed. Luckily the carriage was not destroyed. The day is not over yet.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Just review please!**


	11. Unknown Girl

**A/N And as quick as that, the new arc is in its final chapter. Well, Daybreak arc is coming! Sorry for the slow update, but I think I deserve a great New Year celebration. **

Chapter 11  
>Unknown Girl<strong><strong>

Lucy successfully finished their mission with Natsu and Happy and they're now returning to the Guild with the person they have just rescued, Macao Conbolt. But Marissa decided to stay around because she senses something wrong on Mt. Hakobe.

They agreed to walk around the edge of the mountain because the blizzard has calmed down. Conversations went on until Damian changed the subject into something serious or maybe something ignorable.

"My feet are getting hot." He stated and Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever Damian." Lindsay said and we continued walking, leaving Damian behind a bit.

"No seriously, my feet are getting hot." Damian stated again. Cameron looked at where he stepped on and saw a purple mark, but he ignored it as Damian had caught up to them. But what they didn't know is that the ice behind them is getting purpler. The ground shook and a pillar of purple flame came out of the ground and the four of them began to run. The ground shook again and the four of them tripped as the ice around them became a long bridge and what they saw below is a river of purple lava. Marissa slipped and went right across the bridge, but the others were having a hard time standing up because of the shaking fragile ice. Suddenly, a voice laughed.

"Take this a revenge for what you did to me!" Someone shouted, it was Bora, the fake Salamander who was on the other side with some thugs and henchmen again. Marissa, was the only one who can fight him.

"You scumbag! Ah!" Marissa was hit by a dart. "Enchanted Dart, supposedly blocks your magic for a while. Another forbidden magic." Bora explained and laughed again.

Before they knew it, another group of thugs and henchmen were on the other side of the bridge. Lindsay, Cameron and Damian went to a Magic-less Marissa.

"How are we gonna fight all of them?" Damian asked, outnumbered.

"Let's just do all we can." Cameron replied.

"What about Marissa?" Lindsay asked.

"I-I can fight." Marissa replied.

"Men! Leave the ginger to me." Bora declared and they all agreed.

Bora's men shouted their battle cries and the four of them prepared for battle.

"Fusion Magic: Water Tornado!" Cameron shrieked.

"Wind Wizard Power: Twister!" Damian roared.

"Lightning-based Magic: Lightning Orbs!" Lindsay bawled.

"Ugh, Devil Wizard Power: S-Sword!" Marissa shouted, but nothing happened. She began to feel weak.

"Crap! Ice Magic: Freeze Lancer!"

"Nature Magic: Trevenge!"

"Ugh, Light Wizard Power: Seven Light Lances! Trap! Light Wizard Power: Light Barrier! Lightning Wizard Power: Spark Wave!" Lindsay repeated her strategy she used on Samuel.

"Cameron." Marissa muttered.

"Ice-based Magic: Freeze!" Cameron shouted and did not here Marissa.

"Cameron." Marissa muttered again.

"Huh, what?" Cameron replied but Marissa didn't.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. They all turned around and saw a huge golem. Bora and his men panicked and tried to run away.

"Figure Formation: Trap!" Someone shouted again.

"Ignitio!" Someone shouted again and Bora's men were literally on fire. "Roar of the Sand Dragon!" And again.

"It's them." Lindsay said who is beside Cameron. The four people came out, it was Samuel, McKynleigh, Hannah and Emily. Who else could wipe out half of Bora's men.

"Now we have a chance." Damian declared.

"Let's go then!" Cameron yelled. Hannah stayed beside Marissa.

"Requip! Magical Weapon: Water Wand! Magical Wand: Flood!" McKynleigh shouted.

"Sand Dragon: Sand Fist! Sand Dragon: Scathing Dragon!" Samuel screeched.

"Figure Formation: Pillars!" Emily bellowed and horizontal pillars came out of thin air.

"Nature Magic: Root Bind! Wind-based Magic: Spears!" Damian yelled.

"Fusion Magic: Water Twister!" Cameron roared.

"Lightning Wizard Power: Ultimate Thunder Bolt!" Lindsay shrieked and they eventually wiped out everyone except Bora.

"AAAAAAH!" Bora screamed as he kicked Marissa to the bridge and blocked any possible way with purple lava to the bridge.

"Marissa!" Damian screamed.

**Marissa's POV**

Why? Why do I feel so weak?

"You think this is funny don't you?" Bora said and I ignored him.

Power, please… come to me. Power.

"I will kill you, then that Irish boy."

_"Do you desire power?" Someone asked me mentally._

_"W-What?"_

_"Do you desire power?"_

_"What is this?"_

_"Answer me. Do you desire power?"_

_"Ye-Yes, I desire power. The power to save myself and everyone."_

"W-What's happening to you?" Bora asked as dark aura covered me.

"You'll pay for what you said and for what you did. You'll regret messing with the Wizards of Fairy Tail!" I screamed.

"F-Fire…" Bora shakily muttered.

"Rose Thorn." I uttered, jumped, and kicked him while spinning.

"Edelweiss." I said and kicked him from below, making him fall on his head.

"Broken Heart." I stated and pushed him with a lot of power on his chest sending him to the ground. He got up quickly.

"Here's your death Fake Salamander. Masquerade Dance!" I hit a vital spot, his head and kicked him on his stomach, sending him flying. But suddenly, a huge energy drain came to me. I couldn't control myself anymore.

**Damian's POV**

"Cameron, I have to go in there." I declared.

"I don't know how we can. We tried using water, but I'm not really that good using Water Magic." Cameron replied.

"Water Dome!" Someone shouted with a thick French accent. I was caught in the Water Dome and easily passed through the purple lava. I saw Bora, knocked out and Marissa, covered with dark power.

"M-Marissa?" I uttered and she looked at me. Her eyes were so different, it's red instead of gray.

"Are you my enemy?" She asked.

"N-No. We're friends, remember?" I reminded her.

"Fear is overwhelming you. You are my enemy." She declared.

"No!" I disagreed.

"I am a being of solitude. Now, die enemy!" She screamed.

"Masquerade Dance." She muttered and hit a vital spot of my body, my head and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was a blur and it kept like that for a while.

"I am a being of solitude." She said again and readied herself to kill me. Suddenly…

"Drip Drip Drop." Someone muttered.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Marissa asked.

"You do not deserve to know my name! Water Lock!" The other girl with the French accent screeched.

"Drip Drip Drop." She seemed to walk towards me but all I can really see is a huge blur and it seemed to be raining.

She was looking at me and I was looking at her. She seemed to have blue hair and blue eyes. She was holding a pink parasol.

"You friend should be okay after this… McGinty." She declared and I was getting unconscious and my hearing was getting weaker but I heard Bora again.

"J….v….a?"

"B…ra."

"W…..ar….do…..ere?"

"Water Lock!"

"Purify!" Was the last thing I heard.

I woke up, in the Fairy Tail Guild's Clinic and saw Marissa on the other side of the clinic, the normal pretty Marissa that I know.

**A/N Loved it? Drip Drip Drop?**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hi! Sorry for being absent last meeting! Today I'll discuss Emily Vasquez' Magical Powers! She's a caster type or an ability type wizard! She uses Figure Formation Magic! Figure Formation Magic involves creating things such as humans, swords etc. with a blue plastic-like form! Fun fact: The author originally planned Emily Vasquez' Power as "Magic Knight" But left that to Erza and Erza only! That's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye!

Next Chapter:  
>Daybreak arc!<p> 


	12. Ridiculous Quest

**A/N So this chapter begins the Daybreak arc… Enjoooooy!**

Chapter 12  
>Ridiculous Quest<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

Marissa and Damian have fully recovered even though I had no idea what happened in that bridge. All that Damian told me is that a girl with blue hair, blue eyes and pink parasol saved both of them. Well, we have decided to move on and go on our first quest, but they usually do quests separately to earn more Jewels and I think that's smart. This time, Light From Above # 1 is Samuel, McKynleigh, Hannah and Emily and Light From Above # 2 is Cameron, Marissa, Damian and me. Marissa decided to pick a job now since Lucy, Natsu and Happy have just picked one.

"So what job are we gonna do?" Damian asked.

"Something that pays high." Marissa replied.

"Hey what about this? It's just a job to destroy a book for 2…" Cameron stopped and I looked at the paper and my eyes widened.

"T-Two million Jewels!" I loudly reacted. Then Mirajane interrupted.

"Wait, how could that be? That's exactly the job Natsu and the others grabbed." Mirajane declared, grabbed the quest and went to the Master who is at the bar.

"Master, is it alright if Marissa her team grabs a job that Natsu had already grabbed?" Mira asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't okay." He answered.

"Okay Master. Here Marissa." Mirajane said and gave the paper to Marissa.

"Catch up with that idiot." Master ordered.

"Of course Master." Marissa replied and ran outside. After we went outside, I heard Mirajane scolding the Master, funny. "You know that they have to slice the reward, right Master?" Mira asked. "Ahhh! I forgot!" The Master exclaimed and Mira hit him in his head.

"Wait we're not taking the carriage?" I asked.

"Nope! We're flying!" She yelled.

"Devil Power: Devil Wings!" She added and flew.

"Well we might as well go. Wind-based Magic: Flight!" Cameron yelled and followed Marissa. Damian and I looked at each other.

"Well? C'mon Lindsay." He said to me and winked as he waved his left hand and also flew. I sighed.

"This is ridiculous. Light Wizard Power: Wings." I muttered and followed the three of them.

I caught up to them because they had caught up to the carriage in which Lucy, Natsu and Happy are in. Suddenly, a girl from behind was yelling at us.

"Hey! Stop!" She yelled and we turned around. It was Rachel Berry, being carried by her celestial spirit, Ellis Wylie. Even if Ellis isn't an Exceed like Happy, she has the power of Aera.

"What're you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"The Master said I should do more jobs so I asked permission to follow you and join you guys!" Rachel replied and we all raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I won't slow you down." Rachel promised.

"Yeah!" Ellis added and we all looked at each other.

"Okay." Marissa reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you." Rachel replied.

"No problem, Rachel." Cameron said.

The flying went on and on and on until I heard humming from behind. Humming then turned to light singing.

_Rachel:  
>What's new, <em>_**Great Fairy Tail**__?  
>I'm new! I wanna say: I'm just a little stuck on you-<br>You'll be on me, too  
><em>  
>We all looked at Rachel.<p>

_I get out here,  
><em>_**Great Fairy Tail**__  
>Stand back! You oughta know what you're gonna get in me-<br>Just a little touch of __**star quality**___

"Really? She'll start singing now?" Marissa quietly asked.  
><em><br>Fill me up: with your heat, with your noise, with your dirt; overdo me!  
>Let me dance to your beat, make it loud, let it hurt; run it through me!<em>

"Well, let her sing. At least it won't be boring." Cameron quietly replied.

_Don't hold back - you are certain to impress  
>Tell the driver this is where I'm staying<em>

_Rachel & Lindsay:  
>Hello,<br>__**Great Fairy Tail**__!_

Marissa, Damian and Cameron looked at me. "What? The song's contagious." I said.

_Rachel:  
>Get this! Just look at me: dressed up, somewhere to go-<em>

_We'll put on a show!_

_Take me in at your flood, give me speed, give me lights; set me humming!  
>Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up with your nights; watch me coming!<br>All I want is a whole lot of excess  
>Tell the singer this is where I'm playing<em>

_Stand back, __**Great Fairy Tail**__!  
>Because you oughta know what you're gonna get in me:<br>Just a little touch of __**star quality**___

Rachel's singing soon turned back to humming and we were arriving at our destination, Shirotsume Town and we followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"So this is the requester's mansion? It's quite huge." Lucy said.

"Well, let's go in." Natsu replied and Lucy and Happy nodded.

"Wait!" Marissa yelled while hiding.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail wait right there." Marissa yelled again.

"Why should I?" Natsu asked.

"Because Rachel Berry is stuck on the tree!" Marissa replied and came out from hiding.

"Huuuhhhh?" Natsu, Happy and Lucy said at the same time.

"H-Hi guys." Rachel, out of embarrassment, greeted.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll help you." Happy said, flew to Rachel and pulled her out. But Happy accidentally let go of her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rachel screamed while falling down and was fortunately caught by Damian.

"Oh, thanks Damian." Rachel stated and Damian put her down.

"What're you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"There seems to be two copies of the Quest we're both taking." Cameron responded.

"Whaaat! So that means the reward will be sliced in half!" Natsu loudly said.

"We don't plan on taking the reward, Natsu. Don't worry." Marissa declared.

"Hey! Wait! I'm planning on getting some of that 2,000,000 Jewels!" Rachel stated.

"Ugh, such a pain. Okay you guys go ahead. I'd like to buy something first." Marissa replied and we all went inside. I wonder what Marissa is planning.

The requester said to retrieve and destroy a book named "Daybreak" That all seems too easy for 2,000,000 Jewels. We set out for the corrupted politician's estate. That corrupted politician is named Duke Everlue. We went outside again and Marissa was standing there.

"Hey Marissa, what'cha got there?" Natsu asked.

"Just a little something for Rachel." Marissa replied and bought out a Golden Gate Key. The Key of Pisces, The Golden Fish. Rachel tried to nab it but Marissa held her back by holding her back with her hand.

"Huuuuuuuuuuh! Wait! How did you get that!" Lucy also tried to nab the Key.

"Slow down Lucy. I'll have something better for you, I promise." Marissa declared.

"Here Rachel. But you get nothing from the 2,000,000 Jewels." Marissa said and she agreed and immediately made a contract.

We arrived at Duke Everlue's gate with the plan of Lucy applying for a maid but it failed and called her "ugly" and she crumbled. All of us tried to keep our laughs.

"Then I guess we should do this the hard way." Damian declared and we all agreed. We all quietly went inside with Damian, Natsu and Happy playing "Ninja" and I thought it was quite cute.

We discovered a huge library, how are we going to find _one_ book in this place?

**A/N Well, that's it for now guys… Reviews please! Thanks very much! By the way, reviews keep me writing. Look at what happened to my other fic "High School Ultimate Twists" It went downhill because of no reviews. So beware… bwahahahahahah… I'm just kidding about the evil laugh, but ****not**** about the REVIEWS.., :-**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy

Hello class! Yes, today we're having our class at Duke Everlue's Mansion. Today I'll discuss Hannah McIalwain's magical powers! She is a caster type wizard! She's skilled at support and healing magic! She has undiscovered potential and the author plans this potential to be discovered during the "Tower of Heaven arc" She sometimes can resist Illusions, just like Lindsay! Well that's it for now since we have to find "Daybreak"!

Lucy: Go faster Happy, you're making it longer so you won't have to search!

Happy: Whatever Lucy. Stand! Bow Bye!

Next Chapter:  
>Cameron, Damian, Lindsay vs. Ugly maids!<br>Natsu vs. The Vanish Brothers!


	13. A Terrifying Past

**A/N So, this chapter is second to the last in the "Daybreak" arc... Just review please!**

Chapter 13  
>A Terrifying Past<p>

**Cameron's POV**

We have been searching for this "Daybreak" for an hour now! Simply, it's tiring! Then all of a sudden, Natsu just runs around with this golden book that is entitled... wait... is that... it is!

"Natsu! That's Daybreak!" I shouted and everybody looked at him.

Natsu chuckled and said, "Well, let's destroy it then." Lucy seemed to notice the author of the book.

"Wait Natsu! That's written by one of my idols!" Lucy exclaimed and snatched the book. We cornered her with our respective elements in our hands.

"No!" Lucy shouted. "Lucy! It's what we came here for." Natsu explained and Lucy sighed. "Fine! Just let me read it first." Lucy declared, sat on the ground and bought out her Gale Force Reading Glasses. "You're going to read it!" We all loudly asked and Duke Everlue with his ugly maids came out of the ground. "Why do they have to destroy the floor whenever they make an entrance?" Happy and Damian asked at the same time.

"Ahh, so you have found what you have been looking for." Duke Everlue said. "Yeah and pretty soon we'll destroy it." Rachel declared. "I don't think so. Maids! Attack!" Duke Everlue ordered. "Yes Master!" The maids replied and charged at Lucy. Rachel instantly went to her and teleported somewhere around the estate, since Rachel's teleportation magic isn't that developed.

"Such a smart girl. Maids, take care of them!" Duke Everlue ordered again and disappeared to the floor. "Come back here!" Natsu yelled and went to the foyer where he was greeted by The Vanish Brothers who looked so stupid. Marissa is fighting the biggest maid with the purple hair and Damian, Lindsay and I are facing the other seven maids. It's such a huge pain to be in their presence.

"Hey Cam! Hey Damo!" Lindsay called. "What?" We both asked at the same time. "Ready for a three-way Fusion Magic?" She asked and we both nodded as she offered both her hands and we both took it. "Light Wizard Power..." Lindsay started. "Wind Wizard Power..." Damian added. "Ice Wizard Power..." I concluded. "Prism Sword!" "Twister!" "Lance!" We all said at the same time and these three elements needed a final ingredient to maximize its power. Nevertheless, seven swords covered with piercing wind and sharp ice coming out of them right after it hits the maids. Our combined power was enough to wipe out all of the maids. But then they suddenly start merging and seven maids became one huge very ugly maid.

"This is such a pain!" I angrily shouted and foolishly or recklessly charged at it myself. "Cameron!" Lindsay shouted. "Time: Slowdown!" I started my chain. "Water Magic: Whirlpool!" I added. "Ice-based Magic: Freeze!" I kept on adding spells to my chain. "Time to end this!" I threatened. "Wind-based Magic: Surround!" I shouted and directed my palm to my target and using Surround gives me the ability to fly them anywhere or simply destroy it. "Wind-based Magic: Compress!" I finished, closed my palm and it destroyed the ice and knocked out the giant maid. "Whoa." Damian whispered. "S-Class." Lindsay added and I just smiled. But I'm definitely not an S-Class Wizard.

*Meanwhile, during the match of Natsu and the so-called "Vanish Brothers."*

"This is the Vanish Brothers' Ultimate Attack! Get ready Salamander!" They both threatened and Natsu just stood there. "The Judgment of Heaven and Earth!" They yelled and proceeded with their attack. They just hit Natsu somewhere but I knew, even though he's making pain sounds, that he will not get a slightest bit injured. "That was our ultimate attack. No one has ever survived it..." They stopped as Natsu came out of the smoke, still standing. "What do you mean no one has survived?" He asked and the brothers were in shock. "Just end it Natsu!" I yelled. "You got it Cameron." He replied. "Fire Dragon: Dazzling Blaze!" He started. "Fire Dragon: Fire Talons! Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He continued and pretty soon they were both gonna attack again. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He finished and they eventually came back crying to their mom.

Suddenly, the maids put on a surprise attack, but what I heard was a loud cling as I covered my head and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and I saw Lindsay in front of me with a Light Barrier. "Guys!" Natsu yelled. "No Natsu! Help Marissa!" Lindsay ordered and so he did. "Light Wizard Power: Seven Light Lances." She whispered as the maids back away. "L-Lindsay?" Damian asked as if she wasn't the same person anymore.

**Lindsay's POV**

What am I feeling? Why do I feel so angry and I have this burning sensation in my heart? Why do I have to willpower to _kill _these stupid seven maids? I can't control myself anymore. "Seven Light Lances..." I tried to stop myself from saying the next word. "Pierce." I unwillingly said and the Lances flied directly to their heart and they just stood there, panicking and afraid, until suddenly. _"Please Lindsay." _The memory came back to me and my Lances stopped. Because after what happened that day, I swore to myself that I'll never take away people's lives. Yes, that day, when my... when my twin sister was killed by my own father. That's the reason I was adopted when I was thirteen years old. She always said to me to keep holding on and I did, I always did and I almost didn't keep holding to my promise. I deformed my Lances. "Get out of here." I said and they ran crying. That memory...

*FLASHBACK*

**Young Lindsay's POV**

My father has become a monster and he's in the town destroying everything!

"Lindsay! We have to escape!" My twin sister yelled with her golden hair.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!" I replied. We went outside our house and my own father was a huge monster and destroying everything on sight. We ran and ran and ran until we were so near to the gate, it blocked us. "What're we gonna do?" I asked and I stared at her with her head down. "Father! Please come back to us!" She yelled and he seemed to understand. Then suddenly, everything went silent and slow. My father raised his hand. "Yes, please." She begged. His hand hit my sister and sent her flying I went to her as that monster went on another direction. She looked dying and I cried to her. "Don't cry Lindsay." She weakly said. "This isn't goodbye." She added as she placed her hand on my cheek and I held it so tightly. "Lindsay?" She said. "Y-Yeah?" I said. "Please don't die on me." I begged. "Just keep holding on..." She breathed her last words and her eyes closed. "No!" I screamed. "Harmony!"

*END*

**Lindsay's POV**

I began to cry as Damian hugged me and Cameron watched me. Damian is the only person I told of about that time, I guess it's time for my fellow teammates to know my scarred past. "Do you want me to tell him?" Damian asked and I just nodded. "Okay Cameron, it's a long story." Damian warned. "I'm ready for it." He replied. "It's all about Lindsay's past..." He began. As he ended, Cameron's eyes widened and he was shaking. But enough about me. I wonder what happened to Rachel, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Marissa?

**A/N That ends this dramatic chapter! Hope you liked it and you rev! And in this fic, Harmony, the Gerber Baby from Glee, is the old Lindsay Pearce, the blonde Lindsay. So, I hope you don't get confused! :)**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hello class! I'm currently flying and finding Rachel and Lucy right now and today I'll discuss McKynleigh Abraham's magical powers! She's a holder type wizard! If Erza is the Magic Knight, McKynleigh is the Magic Magician! She can use every type of element depending on which wand she equips! She also can match an S-Class Wizards power! That's it for now! Stand! Bow! Bye!

Next Chapter:  
>Marissa &amp; Natsu vs. The giant purple haired maid (AKA Virgo the Maiden)<br>Rachel, Lucy, Happy, Pisces & Cancer vs. Duke Everlue & The giant purple haired maid (AKA Virgo the Maiden)


	14. Dear Lindsay

**A/N So this is the last chapter of the "Daybreak" arc and it's all about Lindsay! I hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 14  
>Dear Lindsay<p>

Marissa is taking the purple-haired maid seriously and seems to be having difficulties defeating her because she is big _and _fast at the same time. She has no choice but to use her Illusions and make Natsu finish it. "Natsu!" She yelled and Natsu nodded. "Pain." She muttered and the maid froze and grabbed her head. "Now!" She yelled again and he climbed onto the maid's shoulder, suddenly, they both disappeared. Damian, Cameron and Lindsay went to her and Damian asked, "What happened?" Marissa simply answered, "They disappeared."

During the battle of Marissa, at the very depths of the Everlue mansion, Lucy is reading "Daybreak" with a magical glass named "Gale Force Reading Glasses" that makes you read a thousand times faster with Rachel pressuring her to read faster. "I can't believe what secret this book holds." Lucy muttered and Rachel sat next to her. Duke Everlue suddenly came out of the wall. "What does that book hold?" Duke Everlue asked as he grabbed Lucy and Rachel. "Waah!" They both yelled. "Max Speed Attack!" Happy shouted and attacked Everlue on his cheek. "Gate of the Great Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Lucy yelled. "Gate of the Golden Fish, with this key I open thee! Pisces!" Rachel also yelled and Cancer and Pisces came out. "As you may know, I'm also a Celestial Wizard. I open thee, The Gate of the Maiden!" Duke Everlue screamed and Virgo _with _Natsu came out. "Waah?" Rachel shrieked. "Natsu? How did you get there?" Lucy asked. "I don't know!" Natsu replied. "That means he must've gone through the Celestial World!" Happy happily said. "Whatever! O great two Golden Fish, please eliminate my enemy." Rachel said as Natsu went down from Virgo. Pisces was silent and the first fish covered Virgo with water and made it round and the second fish also went inside it, activating Thunder Magic, electrocuting Virgo and forced to return to the Celestial World. Meanwhile, at Lucy's, "Defeat him for me, will you?" Lucy said. "Of course my little shrimp." Cancer replied and cut with the speed like light and Duke Everlue's hair looked ridiculous. "Now Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Alright, Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared and Duke Everlue was burnt to crisp.

In the end, Duke Everlue was arrested and we returned the book and did not destroy it. But the requester still ordered us to do it until Lucy unleashed it's secrets and the book was really about him, his father, the author, wrote "Daybreak" or also known as "Dear Kaby" and the requester's name is Kaby. In the end, the book was never destroyed and Natsu didn't accept the 2,000,000 Jewels because they did not do the request. But it was still considered an accomplished mission.

So as they went home and arrived to their respective houses, Lindsay was still bothered as the whole memory came up to her and is dancing in his head. And she also knows that Cameron and Damian are telling her past. _"Just keep holding on..." _She began to cry but decided to distract herself by going through her old stuff. Then this letter appeared out of nowhere in her bag that she always had since she was very young. Her name is written on the back and she recognizes it. It's her twin sister's she opened it and read everything in her mind. She cried as she was in progress. Then she just wanted to sleep as she left the letter open on her desk. Thirty minutes passed and Lindsay was fast asleep. Cameron entered her room and saw her sleeping. He then notices the letter on the desk. He also read it and he was so touched and planned to tell everyone, but he decided to do it with her permission.

The night passed and Lindsay, again, woke up from this loud music. Then she motices that Damian is standing in her door, just staring at her with a cute smile. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, it's just that you look so pretty." Damian replied with his thick accent. "Shut up." Lindsay said, not buying it and he laughed. "Well? Wanna go swimming? The pool has been cleaned and we invited Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the New Directions over." Damian said. "Wait, what time is it?" She asked. "It's already 11:00 PM sweetheart." Damian replied and she was still not buying it. "Okay. I'll go down." Lindsay stated. "Okay love." Damian responded. "I'm not buying it Damian!" Lindsay finally said, he laughed again and left her room. She changed into shorts and sleeveless shirt and went down. _"Seriously? Water Dodgeball?" _She thought. It's Team Santana vs. Team Finn and Santana needs one player so Lindsay joined in. It is pretty good to play dodgeball on this pool because it is Olympic-sized. In this land, dodgeball can only be played by creating balls with their respective elements, if you cannot, you can simply make a water ball by using the pool and shaping it using Common Magic.

_**Finn:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_**Santana:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',<em>

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<em>

_Fire away!_

_**Santana with Troubletones:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<em>

_**Santana:**__  
>One way or another, I'm gonna find ya',<br>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',  
>One way or another, I'm gonna win ya',<br>I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'!_

_**Finn:**__  
>Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history,<br>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me,  
>That's OK, let's see how you do it,<br>Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_**Santana:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',<em>

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Fire away!_

_**Santana with Troubletones:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair<br>But that's OK, see if I care!  
>Knock me down, it's all in vain<br>I'll get right back on my feet again! (__**New Directions:**__ That's right!)_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_**Santana:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya',<em>

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Fire away!_

_**Santana with Troubletones:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<em>

_**Santana with the Troubletones:**__  
>And if the lights are all out<br>I'll follow your bus downtown  
>See who's hangin' out...<em>

_**Finn**__:  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>Fire away!_

_**Santana and Finn:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<br>(__**New Directions:**__ Yeah!)  
>Hit me with your best shot,<br>(__**Santana:**__ Hit me with your best shot!)  
>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?<br>(__**Santana:**__ Hit me with your best shot!)  
>(<em>_**Troubletones: **__I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!)  
>Hit me with your best shot!<em>

_**Finn &**__**Santana**__:  
>Fire away!<br>(__**Santana:**__ Ay ay ay ay ay!)_

_**Santana & Finn with New Directions & The Troubletones:**__  
>One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah<br>(__**Troubletones**__: get ya', get ya', get ya'!)_

_**Finn:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>(__**Troubletones**__: One way or another)_

_**Finn and Santana:**__  
>Fire away!<br>(__**Santana:**__ Ay ay ay ay ay!)_

_**Santana:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>Fire away!<em>

_**Troubletones:**__  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!<em>

_**Finn and Santana:**__  
>Hit me with your best shot!<em>

The party ended and Lindsay went up to her room again an remembered the letter, read it again and pretty much cried a ton. Cameron knocked and Lindsay wiped her tears off and opened the door. "Yeah?" She asked. "You okay?" He asked back. "Yeah." She replied. "Then why is your cheek wet?" He asked again but she didn't reply. "It's alright." He said as he forced himself inside her room. "Let it out." He added and offered a hug and she took it. She liked the feeling, herself, wrapped around a kind gentleman. Do you want to know what the letter said? It said:

Dear Lindsay,

When you're reading this I'm probably gone and you found it on the bag I gave you when we were younger. I casted a spell on this letter and that bag. This letter will appear if I had passed away and when you have reached an appropriate age so that you can understand. The truth is, I've always been looking up to you. You're so inspiring, whenever you fail you never give up and when you did something wrong you fight back and you always talked about joining a Guild someday and I always talked about performing. But the truth is I always wanted to be a Wizard and you're probably a great one right now. Use your great magic to protect your friends, Sister. Don't let them have the same fate as mine. I hope you'll stay the way you are because you are the greatest person in the world. Take care of yourself.

With pure love,  
>Harmony<p>

From that moment on, Lindsay became stronger and more inspired and she promised to herself that she would always protect her friends. _**Always**_

**A/N So? Reviews please!**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Hello! Today I'll discuss Rachel Berry's magical powers! She is both caster type and holder type. This is because she is a Celestial Wizard but at the same time can use Light Magic. The author calls this "Double-Skilled Mage" Her known Spirits are Pisces, Ophiuchus, Ellis Wylie and Sunshine Corazon. More of her spirits and her Light Magic will be revealed later in the story! That's it for now! Stand! Bow Bye!

_  
>Next chapter:<br>Lullaby arc starts! But first! A love chapter!


	15. Fly Me To The Moon

**A/N As promised, this chapter is a L-O-V-E Chapter, Camsay and Damrissa ahead! But mostly Damrissa!**

Chapter 15  
>Fly Me To The Moon<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

****It's sunset and it has been already been three weeks and I had a lot of fun in Fairy Tail. But then I remembered what I said to both Damian and Cameron. _"Give me two or three weeks to think about it" _That was what I said, but I still haven't decide! I just tried to take my mind off it and read a book. Then a part on the book caught my mind:

_The spark... It was just there when I kissed him_

So... Could that be an answer to my problem? Well, it's an emergency try. So I just recklessly stood up, ran girlishly to Cameron's room and just stood in front of his door and breathed heavily. "Come in!" He yelled. I guess he heard me breathe. So I just said to myself that I'm gonna do this quickly. And finally, I rammed open his door pulled his shirt to mine, kissed him tenderly and pushed him to his bed, walked out and leaving him red and captivated. As I close his door he yelled, "Wow!" I just giggled, not noticing my blushing face. "Lock." I whispered and his door was locked.

Now let's see how I felt, the spark is just enormous, it even turned into a firework! A beautiful red firework.

Now it's time for Damian, so I also ran girlishly to his room and, again, stood at his door and breathed heavily. But then I heard him humming, so I just opened the door slowly and found him having a music trip, he's wearing headphones and soon sang.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I love you for a thousand more_

Then I just wanted to cry, because me, just a normal girl, does not deserve someone like him. He's sweet, cute and has a dreamy voice. How could I deserve someone like him? I'm just broken... It's as simple as that... I'm BROKEN! "Damian." I muttered and he quickly turned around, like he was surprised. "Lindsay." He replied with his sweet smile and gorgeous thick Irish accent. Then all of a sudden this wet thing ran down my cheek. "A-Are you okay Lindsay?" He asked as I wiped it. "Yeah, could you please just sit down?" I said and so he did with me following. "What is it?" He asked. "It's just..." I muttered and I decided to go straight to the point. "You don't deserve me..." I started. "What?" He uttered. "You don't deserve me, you're a great person and almost a perfect boyfriend. But not a perfect boyfriend for me." I finished and he was in shock. "I'm sorry Damian." I said and ran out crying but I knew that I did the correct thing.

Now it's time to get serious with the other guy.

**Damian's POV**

Why? Why is it so easy for people to hurt me? But hey, if it would make her happy then I'm glad to bear with the pain. I'm not the type of person that if I get hurt, I have to hurt someone else. So let me just spend my afternoon in the living room playing my favorite fruit slicing game in my uFairy **(Parody of iPhone!)**

But then what happened 15 minutes ago immediately flashed back to me and I just wanted to cry but I kept it to a minimum. Then, a hand explored my shoulder then I turned around seeing Marissa offering her hand and said, "Let me cheer you up." I took her hand and stood up. We walked around town, showing me around and introducing me to some of the folks.

"You really like it here, huh?" I asked and she smiled. "Of course I do, when I left home, I was easily accepted here." She replied. Then this weird feeling came to me, it's just this question in my head. I laughed a bit. "What?" She asked. "Well, I just wanna ask you something." I replied. "What is it?" She stated. " Will you go out with me?" I asked and she was blushing too much. "Well?" I said and laughed. "O-Okay." She responded and I just had the energy to tease her. "The great S-Class Wizard gets weakened by my charming smile and accent." I said. "I am not!" She denially said.

"Let's just go... Breadstix?" I uttered and she just nodded. We went out and we just had dinner, getting to know each other more, asking questions and pretty much having a great time. Then suddenly, a waiter announced that it was open mic night and I had a brilliant idea.

"Any volunteers?" The waiter asked but before I could raise my hand, Marissa already raised hers.

_Marissa:  
>Fly me to the moon<br>Let me play among the stars  
>Let me see what spring is like<em>

_Damian:  
>On a, Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand_

_Damian & Marissa:  
>In other words, baby, kiss me<em>

_Damian:  
>Fill my heart with song<br>And let me sing for ever more  
>You are all I long for<em>

_Marissa:  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true_

_Damian & Marissa:  
>In other words, I love you<em>

_Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, in other words<br>I love you._

After the song, we just hugged each other and it didn't even feel like a friendly hug. Then we went to this hill and watched the moon shine at its brightest. "Can you fly me to the moon?" She asked and I said, "Of course I can." I held her hand and activated my magic and we were in mid-air, going higher and higher and higher, until pretty much if we were seen from afar we were in the middle of it. We stopped and we looked at each other then we just leaned slowly. Then suddenly... "Hey!" Someone yelled. "Get a room you two!" It was Santana Lopez, damn! So close! We both laughed and went down to her. Marissa and Santana gave each other this death glare. "Alright, stop. Santana, Quinn is calling you and Marissa we should probably go." I declared. "See you later, excess fat." Santana insulted her and she walked away. Marissa sighed and we're pretty much bummed that the perfect night was ruined. "It's alright Marissa, we can always go out again." I said and she smiled. "Well whatever Damo, let's just go." She replied.

**A/N Liked it? Just REVIEW! It'll keep me going!**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Today we'll discuss Finn Hudson's Magical Powers! He is also a "Double-Skilled Mage" He is better known as the Magical Swordsman and it has some differences to the Magic Knight. Finn's only weakness is his lack of speed and quick thinking, but hey, that's why he has great teammates! That's it for now! Stand! Bow! Buh-Bye!

_  
>Next Chapter:<br>Lullaby!


	16. Fairy Tail's Titania

**A/N So this begins the Lullaby Mission, actually it's after Lullaby in the Anime but here, there's a huge twist... But first! Let's introduce the Titania!**

Chapter 16  
>Fairy Tail's Titania<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

Rumors have been going around the guild that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and the Great Titania has destroyed a whole city and defeated one of Zeref's living magic. Who is the Great Fairy Tail Titania? How powerful is she? Is she pretty? Is she cruel or kind? I just have so many questions about her! I don't even know her name! I asked Cameron and Marissa and they're answers were the same. I don't wanna hear again that she's a Magic Knight or that she's the youngest wizard in Fairy Tail to have passed the S-Class Wizard Trial and Marissa is second to pass it. I wonder if I'll pass that trial someday.

But for now here I am. Seated at one of Fairy Tail's restaurant table along with Damian who accepted that I don't deserve him and still became my best friend and he's playing this game on his uFairy. He has this strange habit of yelling whenever he almost misses one. Then there's Cameron who's buying me a drink and we decided to get to know each other more before making it official. Of course there's Marissa who's also sitting at the table, scratching the table and mumbling something about Titania.

Mostly this day has been uneventful, Light From above II went out on another mission, Damian is still yelling, Cameron gave me a drink, Marissa is still doing the same and Lindsay... Lindsay is still doing nothing. I'm just recalling the past. What happened when we were still searching for a guild, when I joined a guild and a team, that horrible dream, when Lucy Heartfilia was introduced to me, when we went to Mt. Hakobe, when we were at Duke Everlue's mansion and when Damian revealed my terrifying past.

But still... I have nothing to do! What's for me to do when there's nothing except Cameron, going on for me! Now I just mope and complain. I just got up and went outside and they allowed me to. Maybe a breath of fresh air is what I need. I just walked around town uncaring and unaware of my surroundings. Then I bumped into someone with an armor on. "Hey watch where you're-" I stopped as I looked up. It's exactly how Cameron and Marissa described Titania. Could this be her? "I'm sorry." She said and she seemed to have a deeper voice than mine. "No, I'm sorry." I replied as I stood up and cleaned myself. "Hmm? You're a Fairy Tail member?" She asked and I nodded. Her eyes seemed to have gone serious. "Well if you're 'the chosen one' that Natsu and Lucy have dreamed. Then battle me." She declared and I panicked. "Requip!" She added and her armor changed into this Angelic-like thing. She IS Fairy Tail's Titania!

"Why do I have to?" I asked and acted cool but I was obviously shaking. "Because I want to test you." She replied. "What is your name by the way?" She added. "L-Lindsay Pearce." I replied. "And yours?" I asked and she chuckled. "It's Erza, Erza Scarlet." She replied and charged to attack me. Then I just had this weird feeling, it's like my hand moved on its own, creating a barrier and deflecting her. "Not bad Lindsay." She declared and I smiled and accidentally let my guard down. "Gotcha." She muttered and charged for me again. Then the feeling came back, Light Wings grew and made me fly and dodge her. Now's my chance! "Light Wizard Power: Prism Sword!" I screamed, then the swords came out. "Red." I whispered and it missed her. "Orange." Same result. "Yellow... Green... Blue... Indigo..." And she dodged it all and charged for me again. "Hey Erza, how many colors does the rainbow have?" I asked and she finally realized it and she froze. "Violet!" I shouted and it hit her directly. She seemed to have gotten angry as she requipped to this dark armor, she called it her Purgatory Armor. "Light Wizard Power: Absolute Light!" I roared and he armor was vanished, as the Absolute Light vanishes darkness.

"You'll pay for that." She muttered and charged at me without an armor. I was ready for her, then... "Stop it Erza!" The Master interrupted and she froze and she dropped her weapon. "I'm sorry Master." Erza said and the Master made a "humph" sound. She went to me and she offered a handshake, I accepted it. "Lindsay, meet me later at my office, I have a special mission for you, Cameron, Marissa and Damian." Master declared and I nodded. Master left with Erza.

I continued my walk and found my way to East Park where it's so tranquil. I leaned at a tree and closed my eyes and after 5 minutes or so, someone sat next to me. It's not Cameron because he was not as fragrant as the one who is sitting next to me. "What is it Marissa?" I asked and opened my eyes. "Well, what does it feel like to be fighting Erza Scarlet?" She asked with this sad voice. "It was.. challenging yet power-realizing." I replied. "Why do you ask?" I added. She didn't answer. "It's because she's jealous of Erza." Damian, who is at a branch of the tree, said. Marissa nodded and I had this weird feeling. It's like disbelief, I don't seem to believe that Marissa envies Erza, I seriously think they're the same. "Don't be Marissa. Even if you think she's stronger, you'll always be prettier." I declared and the three of us laughed."Hey you three!" Cameron, who came out of nowhere, shouted. "What is it?" Damian asked. "C'mon, didn't the Master said to meet him in his office?" He replied with an eyebrow raised. "Oh right. Hey Marissa." Damian said. "What?" Marissa asked. "Last one at the Master's office is a dumbass!" Damian loudly replied and flied quickly. "Oh he is so on!" She said and ran briskly. I sighed and Cameron chuckled. "They're a cute couple, aren't they? "He cutely asked and I giggled. "Yeah, they are. So shall we go?" I asked and he nodded as we walked back. He held my hand and it's the first time I felt so loved.

**A/N Sorry if it's a bit too short for you, but I always stop in the span of 1,000 words when I'm lazy...**

Today's "Fairy Tail" Lecture by Professor Happy!

Today I'll discuss Kurt Hummel's magical powers! When he was first introduced he was dark, but that was a dream. Kurt's real power is the ability to summon powerful daggers and use the artificial element Paper. He is never revealed to be powerful but the author always said to me that he is. Well that's it for now, Stand! Bow! Buh-bye!

Next chapter:  
>You'll find out...<p> 


	17. Power

**A/N Sorry for the long update, our school year has just ended so I have been busy... Let's continue, shall we? BTW Thanks to food vacuum 9000 for reviewing EVERYTIME and advertising!**

Chapter 17  
>Power<p>

"What happened to you Erza?" The Master asked and Erza didn't know the exact answer.

"I don't know Master, I tried to stop myself but this... force... A force was making me want to-" She was cut off.

"I understand, please call Marissa and the others in." The Master ordered.

"Yes Master." She replied.

Erza slowly walked out of his office and went to Marissa, Cameron, Damian and Lindsay's table. "The Master wants to talk to all of you." She calmly said and walked away.

Marissa sighed, Damian stared at Marissa, Cameron was smirking at Damian and Lindsay was smiling at Cameron.

"Let's just go." Marissa said and so they did.

As they walked to the Master's office, Erza was watching Lindsay, pinpointing what was that force that she luckily resisted.

Later on, the Master talked to them about the city that Natsu and the others have destroyed and asked them, along with Hannah, Samuel, McKynleigh and Emily, to investigate the aftermath. They all agreed and set out for Clover Town tomorrow.

The night went silent, until Light Form Above II returned and was instantly set for another mission and grabbed every hour of sleep they can.

The new day dawned and everyone prepared for their assigned mission.

"What are we riding?" Damian naively asked after they prepared.

"We're taking the train Damian." Lindsay replied.

"Oh," Damian muttered with a tone of disappointment.

They boarded the first train to Clover Town and everything was the usual, Cameron and Damian chatting, Hannah and Samuel squabbling, Emily, Marissa and Lindsay are also talking but McKynleigh, she was the only one different today, she seemed so sadistic in a way, everyone thought it was just lack of sleep.

They've arrived to Clover Town and it was pretty much nothing but a huge hole.

"What the hell?" Samuel stated. Hannah then pushed him off to the huge hole.

"Waaaaahh!" Samuel screamed as he rolled down. "That's what you get for calling me fat!" Hannah exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and later followed Samuel. It was nothing, not even a single piece valuable, all destroyed by Natsu, Gray and Erza's powers.

They did a little investigation, but meanwhile, back at Magnolia Town, an underappreciated girl walks the roads sad and mad, no one in Fairy Tail knows her true power and has always been in the sidelines. Then a woman, covered with very dark power appeared before her. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman offered her hand from afar.

"Come." The woman said. The girl didn't have any intentions of going to her. "I can help you." The woman added. "No." The girl replied. "I can help you, wipe away your sadness, getting out of the shadows and everyone will respect you. Let me help you obtain your full power." The woman stated. The girl began to hesitate, can she really abandon the guild she belongs to? Can she really do that?

"Just give in." The woman said. The girl was falling to darkness, she wants to be powerful, she wants to be great, she wants to be undefeated.

"Give in to the darkness." The woman's voice began to sound like a lullaby, making the girl's light fall asleep. The girl stepped forward and accepted her offer and a deep dark aura covered her, giving her the greatest power in the world. "The Evil Magic's reign will soon begin." The woman said. "Evilusca Magic: Realm of Darkness." The woman muttered and a gate of darkness appeared before them and the woman placed the girl in the darkness and disappeared.

Back at Clover Town, Lindsay got down to her knees, feeling so much pain and seeing visions. Cameron quickly aided her. "D-Darkness." Lindsay muttered. "B-Becky..." She added. "That is correct, Becky Jackson has fallen into the darkness, and also will one of you." Someone said with a megaphoned voice, then dark beams dropped from the sky. "Who are you!" Emily screamed as they all dodged it. "I think some of you might recognize me from this voice." Then Marissa and Cameron recognized it, "You're... Ahhh!" Marissa tried to say but she screamed in pain and the others didn't know why. "Where are you!" Damian screamed in anger. "Somewhere, you weak and pathetic Leprachaun." Damian shook in anger. "Perhaps now is the time to show your true power Becky." Suddenly, pieces of wood started forming something. "No..." Samuel muttered. "It can't be..." Hannah said. "It's the monster of the Lullaby!" Emily yelled. The monster that has been destroyed by Erza, Natsu and Gray has now been reformed and released an excruciating screech.

"Shut up!" Samuel shouted and punched the monster in the face. "How dare you!" The monster of the Lullaby screeched and fought back. "Summoning Magic: Titanium Golem!" Hannah screamed and a gigantic titanium golem appeared and fought the monster. "Figure Formation: Trap! Destroy!" Emily casted her signature spell but it was ineffectual. "Crap! Hey..." Emily said as she noticed something. "Hey guys! Where's McKynleigh!" Emily frantically asked. Everyone looked around. "She can handle herself." Damian declared.

The fight went on, "Dark Wizard Power: Black Rain!" Marissa shouted. "Wind Magic: Twister!" Damian screamed. "Cameron, help them." Lindsay weakly said. "But," He tried to protest. "No." Lindsay cut him off and he went on to fight. "Ice Wizard Power: Lance!" Cameron joined the fight.

Lindsay tried to stand up, but then she felt the same darkness again. "Ahhh!" Lindsay screamed in pain. "Light Wizard Power: A..." Lindsay stopped. "Absolute Light!" Lindsay screamed out of force but the magic was only half of its real power. "Power... Harmony... please lend me your power..." She begged then she felt it, this great light inside her started to grow and she charged the monster all by herself.

"Lightning Magic: Giant Thunder Ball!" She screamed and threw the Thunder Ball to the monster. "Light Magic: The Sword of Heaven!" Lindsay added and left everyone in awe. A giant sword covered in light came from the sky and destroyed the monster of the Lullaby.

"She's too powerful..." Marissa muttered.

The monster disappeared, but McKynleigh was nowhere to be found. "McKynleigh!" Emily shouted. Then the woman with the megaphoned voice chuckled. "Your friend has now fallen to the darkness." She said. "No!" Emily screamed. "What did you do to her, you monster!" Emily added. "See for yourself." The woman replied and McKynleigh appeared before them with a thick and strong dark aura.

"Miki!" Emily yelled and ran to her. "Darkness Blade." McKynleigh muttered and hit Emily. "You will all die." McKynleigh murmured. "I don't wanna fight her." Hannah said. "None of us do." Samuel stated. "But we all have to, don't we?" Damian asked. "We have no choice." Marissa replied. "We're sorry McKynleigh." Cameron uttered and they all charged.

"This is..." Lindsay whispered and saw Samuel get defeated. "...not..." Then she saw Hannah get blown away. "...who..." Then she saw that Emily cannot find the will to fight her at all. "...she..." Then she saw that only Damian, Cameron, Marissa and herself are the only ones capable of fighting. "...is... This is not who she is!" Lindsay screamed. "McKynleigh! Wake up!" Lindsay shouted and saw Damian cowering to McKynleigh's great power. "McKynleigh!" Lindsay screeched. Lindsay knelt down and started muttering words, "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide..." Cameron stared at her and asked, "What on Earth is she saying?" Lindsay went on, "Show me thy appearance... With such shine." Marissa started recognizing it. "O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete... Open thy malevolent gate." Lindsay continued. "Cameron, we'd best stay out of her way" Marissa declared and they both got out of Lindsay's way, leaving her to fight McKynleigh alone. "O 88 Stars of the heaven..." Lindsay continued. "That spell won't work on me, weakling!" McKynleigh said. "Evilusca Magic..." McKynleigh added. "O 88 Stars of the heaven..." Lindsay repeated. "...Super..." McKynleigh continued. "Shine! Urano Meteoria!" Lindsay screeched and 88 heavenly bodies appeared before them and they all hit McKynleigh. "Ahhhhhhhh!" McKynleigh screamed and disappeared onto the darkness.

Lindsay collapsed and was caught by Cameron. "C'mon, we'd best inform the others about the Evil Force that is against us." Marissa declared and they all agreed. Samuel got her consciousness back and the others regained some energy, enough for them to all return to the guild. They couldn't forget the way that the monster of the Lullaby was resurrected. They couldn't accept that Becky and McKynleigh are possessed by the darkness. But most of all, they couldn't believe that Lindsay Pearce had such amazing power.

**A/N Reviews please!**


End file.
